Nuevas ideas
by Neopercival
Summary: Aqui dejare mis ideas de los proyectos furutos que hare, de distintos animes Capitulo 8: Hero academia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, en esta ocasion les presentare mis ideas para mis nuevos fics, espero les gusten, como ya conoceran mi fic EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES, ¿quien es la heroina?, Asia Argento**

 **Por lo que voy a comenzar una serie de historias co la misma tematica TRAICION, (si, sufran lectores MUAJAJAJAJAJA), mas en cada historia sera una heroína distinta la que consuele, apoye y ame hasta el final al castaño, ojalá me halla explicado bien -_-u**

 **Bueno, aqui mi primera idea:**

 **ALTERED: PROJECT SEKYRIUTEEI**

Issei al ser abandonado y casi al borde de la muerte por las mujeres que el protegio con todo su ser, excepto por cierta loli peliblanca, por eso decide llevar una nueva vida nuevamente como humano, sin ningun deseo de venganza, mas no todo siempre sale como uno quiere y el castaño se ve envuelto en un mundo igual o talvez mas peligroso que el sobrenatural por culpa de ciertas cosas dentro de su cuerpo que el jamas supo de su existencias, mas el solo quiere una vida tranquila, ¿lo lograra?

Datos: Issei personificara y vivira una vida casi igual al de Luke Custer

Tematica: ALTERED: PROJECT BEAST

Heroina: Koneko Toujo

Harem: si

* * *

¿Que es lo que vielve dificil un reencuentro y una reconciliacion?

Muchas cosas, por ejemplo una traicion forjada por las personas que mas amas en tu vida, ¿como podrias superarlo?, es muy facil, no puedes, al menos no tu solo, por eso siempre y sin excepciones siempre habrá aunque sea una persona que te ayude en tus momentos de dolor y calme a la bestia que arde en deseos de venganza dentro de ti, por eso uno nuca debe de fijarse solo en las apariencias, siempre debe de conocer mas a esa persona que te "ama"

-Por favor Gremory-san, no lo haga mas dificil

En medio de una torrencial lluvia, dos adolescentes se veian uno al otro con sus rostros tristez y lagrimas brotando de los ojos de ellos, eran un peliblanco y una pelirroja, detras de ella, un grupo de mujeres que tenian sus miradas ahogadas en lagrimas fijadas en el peliblanco, un susceso muy desalentador en la vida de todos los presentes llevo a cabo esta triste escena

-Por favor Ise-suplicaba con voz quebrada la pelirroja-vuelve con nosotros, fue un error muy estupido el que cometimos, uno que nos costo tu amor, prometemos que jamas volvera a ocurrir...solo...solo...vuelve...por favor...-la voz de la pelirroja se quebraba por el llanto

-Lo siento Rias-san, pero no puedo-respondia el peliblanco con su ojos cubiertos por su cabello, mas eso no evitaba que sus lagrimas no pasaran desapercibidas, ni la lluvia podia ocultarlas-ya no

-¡Si puedes!-exclamo casi al borde del desespero la pelirroja-¡por favor!, solo quiero que volvamos a ser como antes, salir tu y yo, ser prometidos y darnos ese amor que una vez juramos el uno al otro, acaso, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

-No, claro que no, pero-Issei levantaba el rostro dejando ver sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas-no puedo volver contigo, esa promesa ustedes la quebraron, sin importar mis suplicas, mis ruegos ni nada, ustede simplemente se fueron...con el, ya...ya...ya no confio en ustedes

Esas palabras apuñalaron mas de una descena de veces el corazon y espiritu de cada una de las presentes, esto se habia acabado, no habia forma de hacerlo volver ma no podian culparlo, el sacrifico todo de si por ellas, incluso murio una vez por su seguridad y ellas simplemente lo dejaron de lado por "el", ¿que debian hacer?, probaron de todo para que volviera, hablarle, explicarle, seducirlo, pero nada valia ni podia entrar en el destrozado corazon del peliblanco, esto ya era u caso perdido

-Ise

una segunda voz llamo la atencion del ex-peon Gremory, es una chica de un largo cabello negro, atado en una cola de caballo amarrado en una cinta anaranjada, buen cuerpo y ojos violetas

Es Himejima Akeno

Al verla asi de destrozada por las palabras que dijo, no pudo verla a los ojos y volvio a agachar su mirada para esconder sus ojos, evitando asi ver a esa chica que lo abandono sin clemencia, no la odiaba, mas ya no la amaba

-Ise, por favor mirame-suplicaba con voz quebrada la sacerdotiza del rayo

Mas el no lo hizo

-¡Ise!-lo intento una vez alzando u poco la voz

Mas fue en vano

-¡ISE!-exclamo una tercera vez, mas tampoco surtio efecto-¡mirame por favor!, ¡lo que te hicimos fue algo horrible, algo que no es facil de perdonar!-trataba de disculparse la pelinegra, mas su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decia-¡por eso pedimos una oportunidad!, ¡solo una para que puedas perdonarnos y ver que de verdad nos arrepentimos!-exclamaba con mucha determinacion, mas su volumen bajo nuevamente por la tristeza-..por favor...por favor...vuelve, no hay dia que no me arrepienta de lo que te hice, teniamos un juramento, ¡y nosotras la rompimos!, lo se, es nuestra culpa, mas queremos retribuirte todo ese dolor que te causamos, por favor Ise-suplicaba con lagrimas en los ojos-solo queremos una oportunidad

El peliblanco se quedo en silencio, uno mortuorio para las chicas ahi presente, estaban ansiosa por su respuesta, ¿seria positiva?, ¿negativa?, ¡¿cual?!, no la sabian, pero algo en sus corazones les decia que la respuesta no les agradaria en nada

Y tenian razon

-No puedo-respondio en un susurro triste, casi inaudible pero suficientemente alto para que ellas lo escuchen-lo siento, adios

¡FIIIZ!

Como si fuera simple brisa, el desaparecio de la nada en frente de ellas, solo sus piezas quedaron en el suelo donde estaba parado

¡BROOOOOOOM!

Por si fuera el colmo o una maldita broma de los dioses, un relampago cayo cerca de los presentes que ni se inmutaron por el casi letal susceso, para ellas esa respuesta era miles de veces mas dolorosa que la muerte misma, se quedaron de pie petrificadas, con los ojos muy abiertos y vacios, con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, la pelirroja que estaba mas cerca de donde se supone estaba su "lindo peon", a pasos lentos se acerco y lentamente se agacho, admirando las piezas que una vez le pertenecieron a su ex-prometido, en unos segundos las imagenes que paso junto a el, su sonrisa, su valentia, su entrega por ellas paso como un desfile en su mente

Mas cada segundo que pasaba al igual que sus dulces recuerdos, su rostro se iba deformando en uno sumamente triste y melancolico, apreto sus puños, ojos y dientes intentando soportar el dolor que todo esto le estaba causando, mas ese dolor no era algo que pudiera soportar alguien con el corazon destrozado, ahora entendian muy bien a Issei

-¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!-cayendo de rodillas exclamo al cielo como si con solo su grito de suplica fuera capaz de invocarlo

Mas no iba a suceder, no esta vez, ya lo habia perdido y tenia que aceptarlo, todas cayeron al igual que su ama en el mismo estado de tristeza critica, llorando al cielo y a viva voz la terrible perdida que ellas mismas provocaron, no habia vuelta atras, no habia salida de ese infierno que ellas mismas crearon en sus corazones, nadie a mas de ellas mismas podian consolarse

Las lagrimas y lamentos que estaban dando a alta frecuencia, llamaron la atencion de los patriarcas Gremorys, los 4 Maous y los lideres de todas las facciones, en la cual la pelinegra Leviantan tambien se sentia muy mal, pues amo al peliblanco y se desmorono cuando murio y mucho mas cuando revivio como un humano/dragon y decido dejar el mundo sobrenatural y vivir solo como humano, callo de rodillas ante la triste mirada de todos, siendo sus 2 compañeros, Falbium y Ajuka el que la ayudaron a levantarse y entrar con el resto de los lidere de las facciones, este dia perdieron al sekyriuutei

Los patriarcas y el Maou pelirrojo solo suspiraron de pena

-Al parecer no lo lograron-susurraba con lastima el patriarca Gremory al ver como los guardias ayudaban a las chicas a levantarse y entrar a el castillo que estaba en el mundo humano-pero era algo que se veia venir

-No lo creas papa-hablo Sirzech-recuerda que una si logro quedarse en su corazon

-Koneko Toujo-reclaco Venelama-fue la unica que no sucumbio ante las palabras falsas de "el"-dijo con odio la ultima palabra, como si aborreciera al sujeto...y lo hacia

-Bueno, no hay nada que hacer-suspiro decepcionado el pelirrojo menor-ellas se lo buscaron, mejor entremos ya no hay nada que hacer aqui

Asintiendo, los 3 entraron a la mansion

* * *

Las chicas Gremory, Irina, Ravel, Ophis, Kuroka y Lefay entraron a sus habitaciones cerrandolas desde adentro sin dejar que nadie pasara, estaban abatidas, lo arruinaron todo con su amado, no habia nunguna probabilidad de volver con el, solo envidiaban la suerte de Koneko, mas les alegraba que al menos una de ellas lograra quedarse con el, pero la que mas sufria era la pelirroja

-¿Por que tuve que ser tan estupida?-preguntaba llorando y enterrando su rostro en la almohada-te perdi Ise...te he perdido..-murmuraba mientras iba cayendo lentamente bajo los brazos de Morpheo sumida en la tristeza

* * *

 **Bien , ¿que les parecio?, a mi me gusto este adelanto que hice, espero que ustedes tambien, en la proxima actualizacion dejare mi proximo proyecto en la cual la heroina sera:..., se los revelare luego jejeje**

 **Nos leemos luego en la siguiente actualizacion**


	2. El dragon y la chica Phoenix

**Ok, esta pregunta va en serio, ¿SOY YO O LA SECCION DE DXD ESTA MEDIO ABANDONADA?, ¿acaso sucedió algo?, ya casi nadie publica o comenta**

 **Bueno, dejando eso de lado, aqui mi segunda idea:**

 **EL DRAGON Y LA CHICA PHOENIX**

 **Datos: Issei sera totalmente cambiado de personalidad, tendra la de Ikki**

 **Tematica: Saint Seiya**

 **Heroina: Ravel Phoenix**

 **Harem** **:** **si**

* * *

Mi deseo de mas poder fue lo que nos llevo a esta horrible desgracia, a nosotros y al inframundo, ¿quien diria que aquel que parecia un autentico salvador en realidad era un miserable maldito?

Sacrifique a mi amado peon y prometido Issei Hyoudo por reencarnar a este malnacido que solo nos ha traido destruccion y muerte a los demonios

Si, soy Rias Gremory, por mi culpa el inframundo arde en llamas, que ironico, el infierno en llamas jeje

Solo puedo reirme antes esta situacion, solo queria mas poder para ser la reina de los rating game, a esto me ha llevado mi hambre de poder, tirada en el suelo junto a mis queridos siervos y el resto del DxD totalmente heridos y sin podernos levantar, ante aquel infeliz por el que sacrifique todo, hasta a la persona que mas amaba en la vida

-¡S-Sueltala miserable!-apenas podia pararme y hablar, mis heridas me duelen mucho

-Jejeje-este maldito solo reia

Solo podia ver con impotencia como apretaba el agarre en el cuello de Koneko, ¡es frustrante el no poder hacer nada!, en este instante solo puedo pensar en la unica persona que a pesar de sus heridas podia levantarse para seguir peleando y protegiendonos

Mi amado Issei

¡Soy una estupida!, ¡¿como fui capaz de cegarme por el poder?!, no solo lo mate arrancandole las piezas, ¡sino que tambien le extrajimos la boosted gear y se la dimos a este infeliz!

¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento tanto Issei!, mis lagrimas de arrepentimiento y dolor no las podia parar, ya nadie podia salvarnos, mi hermano y el resto de los Maous estan combatiendo en la otra seccion del inframundo, ¿que deberia hacer Issei?

Para colmo, mis piezas de peon las expulso de su cuerpo como si nada, ademas las piso destrozandolas, mi unico recuerdo de la unica persona que ame se encontraban esparcidas por los pies de el, totalmente destruidas

-¿Quieres que la suelte?-me preguntaba con una sonrisa demente-de acuerdo

¡FUUUSH!

-¡Koneko!-grite totalmente alterada y aterrada

-¡Koneko-chan/san/kun!-gritaron en el mismo estado los demas

El malnacido la arrojo directo al fuego azul de su tecnica MURO DE FUEGO, el cual jamas se extingue hasta no solo consumir su carne, sino tambien su alma, veiamos en camara lenta como caia hasta desaparecer entre el fuego

Cai de rodillas totalmente destrozada, Koneko habia muerto de la forma mas vil, horrible y deplorable del mundo, este sujeto solo reia de forma maniaca por su acto

-¡Maldito nyaaaaaa!

Kuroka con lagrimas en sus ojos por culpa de la ira que en este momento recorre su cuerpo saca energias de no sabemos donde y lo ataca

-Je, basura

¡PACK!

-¡AAAAH!

¡CRASH!

Paso lo que todos sabiamos, de solo un manotazo la devolvio a su lugar, fue tan fuerte el golpe que fue arrastrando el suelo

-Shironee...Shironee...Shironeee...

Repetia una y otra vez en estado critico, aun con el dolor que le provoco el golpe, le duele aun mas el perder a su hermanita, yo estoy en las mismas

-¡E-Eres un maldito!-respondia Sairaorg, su armadura de Leon de Nemea esta muy rota incluso hay partes que estan destruidas, Vali esta en las mismas

-Bien, bien, bien-repetia una y otra vez burlandose de nosotros, ¿quien sera el siguiente?

¡FIIIIZ!

-¿Seras tu?-aparecio tras Kiba y desaparecio por las mismas-¿oh tu?-ahora tras Bikou-¿que tal tu?-ahora tras Vali-asi siguio con todos los miembros de DxD, hasta que se decidio-¡ya se! ¡seras tu!

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo Vali al sentirlo en su espalda cargando su poder

¡BOOSTER!

-¡VALI!-exclamamos todos totalmente alterados

¡FOOOOOOOSH!

¡GROOOOOOOOW!

¿Eh?, ¿que sucede?, de repente el muro de fuego que nos rodeaba cambio de color azul, a rojo anaranjado, ademas de tomar la forma de un amenazante dragon de ojos rojos, eso nos sorprendio, Vali aprovechando la situacion con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dio un gran salto y volvio con nosotros, ademas algo nos sorprendio de sobremanera

Alguien estaba camiando dentro de las llamas, ¿como es posible?

-Imposible-estaba estupefacto, no podia creer que alguien sobreviviera a sus monstruosas llamas-¿como puede alguien caminar tan tranquilo por medio de mis llamas?

*Je, yo que literalmente eh caminado sobre las llamas del verdadero infierno, ¿crees que estas flamitas me harian siquiera cosquillas?*hablo el sujeto en las llamas

Esa voz...¡no puede ser!, e-el, no deberia estar vivo

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto trantando de ocultar su asombro, aunque fallo miserablemente-la silueta paro su andar

*Bueno, si tanto quieres saber quien soy, te lo dire*

¡FUUUUUUUSH!

Un tornado de fuego se formo y cuando se extinguio dejo ver al sujeto

Trae puesto una armadura de diferentes colores, se ve muy llamativa e imponente, pero lo que mas resalta de ella, son las 3 colas de plumas atras de la armadura, lo que nos alegro de sobremanera, ¡es que traia a Koneko inconciente en sus brazos!, ¡la habia salvado!

Aunque tambien nos quedamos en shock al saber la identidad de ese sujeto y la chica que lo acompañaba...eran...eran...

-Soy Issei de Fenix, caballero bronce

-Soy Ravel Hyoudo escudera de Ise

Todos quedamos estupefactos y mas en shock al verlo con vida

-Muy bien-respondia con un semblante tan serio que jamas crei ver en el-hora de acabar con esto...Freed de Bennu

-Miserable-mascullo el aludido

-Ise-masculle yo, el esta vivo...vivo...

* * *

 **Bien, espero les halla gustado este pequeño fragmento, luego veran los demas lo prometo**

 **Demon 88: ya tendra su momento hermano lo prometo**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: ¡gracias por el apoyo hermano!, por eso tambien apoyo los tuyos ya que tambien son buenos**

 **Asamiya Athena: bien, bien, pero que tenga traicion no significa que sea "ese" tipo de traicion, como vez en esta historia, espero sea de tu agrado**

 **The Lone Wolf 117: como le dije a Demon, ya tendra su momento**

 **Uzu no Kami: gracias por apoyarme hermano y es verdad, son ideas que no me han dejado dormir**

 **Omega 9028: pues claro que si hermano, ¿a poco creias que no?**

 **Dakuabenja: lo siento bro, pero ya tengo mi historia escrita, pero lo tuyo es un buen argumento intentare usarlo en alguna otra idea, gracias por el apoyo y la idea**

 **Bien, pues gracias a todos por apoyarme, los espero en la siguiente actualizacion**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Issei: las alas de la esperanza

**¿Que hay gente?, si ya los se, ahora** **preguntaran,** **"¿que ya no habias presentado un proyecto igual?"**

 **Si lo se, lo hice, pero esa es una historia aparte y esta otra que tambien tenia en mente con una misma serie, espero lo entiendan**

 **ISSEI: LAS DORADAS ALAS DE ESPERANZA**

 **Rias y los lideres de las demas facciones son engañados por 2 dioses que aseguran lograr que Issei se vuelva mas poderoso y asi ser parte primordial de la seguridad del mundo humano y sobrenatural, aun con dudas, en especial Rossweisse, aceptan, menos la valkiria, ya que siente que algo no anda bien y cuanta razonn tenian, Issei murio y uno de los dioses extrajo su Booster Gear auto implantandoselo, volviendose aun más letal, comenzando una guerra por el control del mundo humano y sobrenatural, en la cual la valkiria "perece"**

 **Datos: Issei sera una persona muy sabia, tranquila y serena, salvo en los casos de combate, ademas de no ser un pervertido**

 **Heroina: Rossweisse**

 **Harem: Talvez**

* * *

-Todo esta perdido

¡BOOOM!

Un totalmente derrotada Rias Gremory yacia en el suelo junto a todo DxD, totalmente derrotados, ella solo se mantenia apoyada al suelo con sus manos y rodillas evitando caerse, veia como las gotas de sudor y lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro reventaban cual cristal en el suelo por el choque, el mundo humano y sobrenatural, estaban en llamas

-¿Por que lo hice?-se torturaba mentalmente la pelirroja-Issei...lo siento...-susurro casi cayendo al desmayo

-Por que eres una idiota

Esa voz la volvio a despertar, con un terrible terror volteo el rostro para ver con sumo horror a la inminente presencia que se encontraba flotando frente a ella

Una figura imponente, casi de 2 metros y mas de alto, con una poderosa armadura que el llama "galaxia", con una larga capa color sangre, solo se le es visible la parte de la nariz para abajo, aun asi era imponente y temible

Su poder es infinitamente grande, derroto a todos los lideres de las facciones, excepto a los asgardianos y olimpicos, al parecer ellos seran los siguientes

-Sacrificaste a tu "amado" prometido por querer un poder que jamas te permitiera perder contra ningun rival, tanto lo deseabas que sacrificaste a ese estupido pervert...-paro su palabreria para evadir una esfera de poder de la destruccion que una furiosa Rias le lanzo, aunque solo le basto inclinar su cuello un poco para evadirla-oooh, ¿dije algo malo?

-¡Callate!-Rias estallo al escuchar como ese ser iba a insultar a su difunto peon-¡tu no tienes derecho de hablar asi de el!, ¡el fue el mejor hombre que conoci!

-Entonces, ¿porque lo hiciste?-pregunto con burla el omnipotente ser-¿por que lo traicionaste de esa forma tan vil?

-¡Eso fue un engaño tuyo y de Hades!-exclamo furiosa la pelirroja-¡se suponia que el se volveria fuerte y poderoso!, ¡no lo iban a matar!-contesto con lagrimas, ese triste recuerdo le carcomía el alma y corazon todos los dias

-Ooooh, pero,¿que no sabias que a nosotros los dioses nos encanta jugar con ustedes?-pregunto con desden el dios-ustedes al igual que los angeles y caidos junto a los humanos y demas seres no son mas que insignificantes, no son nada mas que un error de Elohim, el ya esta muerto, por lo tanto yo voy a corregir sus errores, ¡el universo entero sera purificado de todo mal!

Estas palabras entraron por el oido de la pelirroja y se dio cuenta de todo, ella y los demas lideres de las facciones fueron engañados por estos 2, ellos no querian volver fuerte a Issei, ¡querian matarlo!, tomar su poder mata-dioses y hecerlo de ellos, ¡querian gobernarlo todo!, ¡estos lunaticos genocidas querian hacer un nuevo mundo!

Y ninguno de ellos estaba invitado a el

-Primero los demonios y humanos-se referia a ellos de forma despectiva, como aborreciendolos-esas formas de vida tan violentas, avariciosas y estúpidas, en especial los demonios, que creen que pueden pisar el mismo suelo que nosotros los dioses, ¡insensatos!, somos nosotros los unicos que tenemos derecho a manipular a estos seres de pacotilla llamados humanos, ¡ambas razas son escorias!-alza su brazo, abre su palma y de ella aparece una esfera de energía color roja, apuntándole a ellas y al resto de los caidos en batalla-y yo me encargare de borrarlos de la existencia

Rias y los demas que habia recuperado la conciencia, veian sin temor a ese sujeto, pero apretando los dientes por el dolor de sus heridas y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, su fin era inevitable

-Saji...Hyoudo..-susurraba para si misma la pelinegra Sitri como esperanzada en que su difunto peon y su amado en secreto vinieran a su rescate

-Mueran

¡FUUUUUSH!

La pequeña pero increiblemente poderosa esfera de energia se dirigia hacia sus pobres victimas, en cámara lenta estaba por chocar con los valientes jovenes que se atrevieron a retar a su creador, Rias y los demas solo atinaron a cerrar los ojos a esperar su final

Mas no iba a ser hoy, todos escucharon el rugido de un caballo y el batir de unas alas

-¿Que?-el sujeto estaba en shock al ver descender del cielo a un centauro alado de color dorado, mas solo era una imagen de energia que se disolvio y dejo ver la silueta de un hombre alado

-¡AAAAAH!-exclamo este individuo

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Se coloco en frente de esfera retrajo su puño derecho mientras su brazo izquierdo se mantenia alzado, tomo impulso y lanzo un potente puñetazo a la esfera de energia

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo el artífice y creador de el ataque a los demonios-¿quien es este sujeto?, ¡¿como puede un simple mortal llevarle la contraria a un dios?!

Estaba en shock, pues como el lo dijo, ya se habia dado cuenta de que era un humano en una armadura dorada alada el que repelia su ataque, un humano, ¿como era posible aquello?, los humanos sonnla raza mas debil de todas, sin poderes que los haga de interes, mas habia que aceptar que la mayoria demostraba lo contrario, pero aun asi eran solo humanos, ¡¿como era posible aquello?!

Pero aunque lo alabarán, el sujeto no la tenia facil, sus dientes apretandose, sus venas resaltando de su cuerpo en especial de su brazo derecho demostraban el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba poniendo a ese puño

Rias y los DxD , abrieron sus ojos en el asombro, un simple humano estaba repeliendo el ataque, ¡los estaba protegiendo!, ¿como era posible?, ni ellos con sus enormes poderes pudieron hacerle un solo rasguño al sujeto ese ni devolverle uno solo de sus ataques

Pero Rias eso no le importaba o si lo hacia, poco era, mas se debatia entre el asombro e incredulidad al ver la espalda alada de su salvador, le transmitia un sentimiento de paz y seguridad, solo una persona le podia transmitir esos sentimientos en medio de una temible batalla, pero se suponia que el estaba por desgracia muerto, era...

-¿I...Ise?-se pregunto mentalmente la pelirroja

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

El rugido del protector se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo eco por todo los mundos, llamando la atencion de los lideres de estos, de un impulso, con su puño desvio la poderosa esfera de energia al cielo, estallando en el cielo, creando una enorme rafaga dr aire que obligo a todos excepto a los dos sujetos, humano y dios, a cubrirse

El viento generado parecia un huracan que amenazaba con despegarlos del suelo y llevarselos lejos, mas los 2 sujetos no les afectaba en nada, ambos sonreian viendose a los ojos directamente, al parecer, eran los unicos que estaban ilesos, bueno, el humano respiraba de forma agitada, al parecer esa energía fue muy poderosa para desviar, mas aun asi conservaba su sonrisa mientras su larga bufanda blanca se mecia por los furiosos vientos de la explosion

Cuando todo se calmo, el DxD entero se levanto, los Maou habian llegado junto a Michael Azazel y Shemhazai, vieron con asombro al humano de espaldas

-¿Quien es ese tipo?-preguntaba Sirzech al aire, mas escuchar unos sollozos al lado suyo giro su rostro y vio asombrado a su compañera pelinegra llorando, pero con una enorme alegria-Serafall, ¿que ocurre?

-El...el...esta vivo...¡esta vivo!-exclamaba lo ultimo con gran alegria, la pelinegra en serio estaba alegre

-¿Vivo?, ¿a quien te refieres?-volvio a ver al sujeto que aun se encontraba de espalda mirandose de forma retadora con el otro sujeto, ahi se sorprendio, aun de espalda, para el, ese cabello castaño era inigualable, entre miles de cabezas con el mismo tono de color, lo hubiera reconocido, la alegria de Serafall se le estaba contagiando, no solo a el, sino a todos-¡no puede ser!, ¡el es...!

-Tiempo sin vernos, dios de la guerra, Marte-hablo con suficiencia el sujeto alado con una sonrisa algo despectiva

-Lo mismo digo-respondia el ahora reconocido Marte, el dios de la guerra griego-Santo dorado de sagitario, caballero de Athena, Issei Hyoudo

El castaño solo amplio su sonrisa

* * *

 **¿Que?, soy super fanatico de Saint Seiya, no me critiquen, ahora es el turno de Rossweisse, genial, ¿no?**

 **Para aclararlo todo, no, no es una secuela de EL DRAGON Y LA CHICA PHOENIX, de mi proyecto presentado en el capitulo anterior, recuerden que esa es la historia de Issei y Ravel, esta es una historia aparte**

 **Bien, espero y les halla gustado, espero buenos resultados**

 **Bye Bye**


	4. El Nosferatu y la caído

**¡Hey!, ¿que hay hermanos?, si, se que se estarán preguntado, "¿Que no habías dicho que estabas mentalmente bloqueado?"**

 **Pues si, lo estoy, pero con mis historias actuales, mas no con los proyectos, ya saben, después de todo son solo fragmentos que no dan mucho que pensar**

 **Pero no se preocupen, despues de todo a finales de octubre ya creo que todas mis lagunas y bloqueos mentales ya estaran discipados y retomare mis historias mas aclamadas, ¿saben cuales son?**

 **Bien, vayamos directamente al tema**

 **EL NOSFERATU Y LA CAIDO**

 **Rias y las demas expulsan a Issei de su nobleza por el miedo que el basto poder del castaño tenia, lo consideraron como "monstruo inseguro", por lo que le fueron quitadas las piezas casi dejandolo al borde una muerte segura, mas hubo una persona que siempre estuvo en contra de esa decision, Akeno Himejima traiciono a su ama y se escapo con un moribundo castaño hasta llegar sin que supieran como, a Londres donde el espiritu de cierto poderoso vampiro le hace una oferta al castaño y le sugiere enlistarse en cierta organización**

 **TEMATICA: Hellsing**

 **HEROINA: Akeno Himejima**

 **HAREM: Pues obvio que en esta historia si**

 **DATOS: Issei sera el receptor del alma del vampiro mas poderoso del mundo entero, Alucard**

 **¿Que les parecio?, ¿genial verdad?, a mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes este pequeño fragmento le guste también**

* * *

Frío, cuanto frio siento en este lugar en donde me han encerrado

¿A quien engaño?, yo mismo elegi este lugar este destino, este fabuloso estilo de vida

¡PLUNK!

Un calabozo, sucio, frio, humedo, con tuberías rotas que permiten el paso de goteras

Un lugar perfecto para un monstruo como yo, o almenos como me empezaron aconsiderar los que se hacian llamar, mis "amigos" y mi dulce "prometida"

¡PLUNK!

El sonido de esas gotas chocando y reventando en el suelo, son las melodias que todos los dias recorren y regocijan mis oidos

¡PLUNK!

Sentado en mi trono viendo al frente sin enfocar nada en especifico es uno de mis mas predilectos pasatiempos, no haces nada mas que reflexionar tu vida

[Al menos hubieras pedido un televisor o una radio, ¡en serio este lugar es aburrido!]

¿Un televisor?, ¿una radio?, no gracias Ddraig, no quiero nada de esas cosas que al igual que un demonio, te arrebata tu alma y destruye todo de uno mismo asi como el libre albedrio

Jamas volvere a ser esclavo de esas cosas mundanas

[Aaaaash, en serio cambiaste...pero me agrada este cambio jejeje]

Jejejejeje no solo a ti querido y viejo amigo, todos disfrutamos de este cambio, bueno, unos mas que otros, desde que fui elegido para ser el receptor del alma de Alucard, mi vida se ha vuelto interesante

{¿En serio muchacho?, jejeje, y eso que no has visto nada aun}

Eso espero Alucard, debo admitir que este estilo de vida aunque tranquila, a la larga me empezara a aburrir, ¿que es lo que hacias tu cuando estabas con vida?

{¿Para no aburrirme?, hmmmmm, solo me escapaba por ahi a cargarme a cualquier hijo de puta que se lo merezca, sea humano o no jejeje}

Jajaja, si, eso ya me lo sabia, son unas de las tantas cosas que Seras me ha contado de ti, te extraña, ¿sabes?, deja de ser tan desconsiderado y almenos hablale

[¿Pedirle a Alucard que sea considerado? ¡JAJAJAJA!, pides lo imposible compañero jajajaja]

Jajajaja, lo se Ddraig, pero con intentarlo no me voy a morir, ¿Oh si?

{¿Quien sabe?}

Tu lo sabes, este monotono estilo de vida me ha hecho comprenderte mejor que nunca, hasta se como te encanta el sabor de este delicioso vino que llego en esta elegante botella de cristal...wooow, ¿etiqueta azul?, si que tienes gustos extravagantes

Aunque admito que es un delicioso pecado que tomar

{Lo se, siempre me relajaba beberlo}

Un vampiro bebiendo vino, ¿Quien lo diria?

[Nadie compañero, absolutamente nadie, tampoco el hecho de que este sea un sujeto con un poder igual de poderoso que el de Albion y yo cuando estabamos liberados]

Vaya Ddraig, ¿tu orgullo te permitio decir eso?, jajaja, esto si que es una novedad muy interesante

{Lo se, hasta yo me sorprendi de aquello jejeje}

[Soy un poderoso y orgulloso dragón, pero hasta yo se aceptar cuando alguien es poderoso, ¿es acaso ta dificil de aceptar]

Si

{Si}

[AAaaaaah, ¿para que me molesto?]

Jejeje no te molestes Ddraig, solo...

¡GATCHA!

¿Oh?, ¿tengo visitas luego seguimos hablando, ¿hecho?

[Hecho]

{Hecho}

Gracias muchachos, vamos a ver, ¿a quienes tenemos aqui?, 2 rubias (una muy bien proporcionada jejeje)y una pelinegra, junto a ese niño mayordomo

-Bien, bien, bien-les daba las bienvenidas a mis visitantes-si estas aqui, es porque me tienes una mision, ¿no es asi?, ¿cual es?, ¿matar?, ¿destruir? o simplemente, ¿sacar la basura?, ordename mi ama

INTEGRA FAIRBROCK WINGATES HELLSING

-Jejejeje, ¿acaso estas emocionado-esa sonrisa ta arrogante, quisiera desaparecerla con mis labios, algun dia sucedera-no esperaba menos de ti, Alucard, o ¿Prefieres que te llame, Hyoudo Issei?

-Jejeje, solo Alucard por favor

-Vaya, si que tienes agallas para querer llamarte como el maestro-Seras como siempre tan desafiante, aunque no lo hace de mala manera, algun dia ella sola vendra a mi y le enseñare los placeres del pecado carnal-eso me gusta

-¿En serio?-pregunte burlon-entonces, ¿cuando me mostraras tus gustos?, ya sabes, ¿en un "combate" cuepo a cuerpo?

-...-ella solo mordia de forma sexy su labio inferior y despues se relamia, si, caera uno de estos dias, no pasara se esta semana

Aunque la pelinegra (bien atribuida por si acaso), me mira como si quisiera matarme, sus celos son muy peligrososo

Pero eso me gusta

-¡Ejem!-jajaja Integra esta sonrojada, esas muestras de afecto entre Seras y yo siempre le incomodaron, por eso siempre lo hago-no hay tiempo para sus jueguitos, no hemos venido a...

-No te enceles Integra-sonreia de forma cinica, es justo despues de todo es mi nueva naturaleza-¿Acaso no quisieras participar con nosotros?

Jajajaja esa es justo la reaccion que me gusta causar en ella, se estremece, tiembla, esta super sonrojada, suda, ¿acaso se exito de solo pensarlo?, vaya ama mas pervertida que tengo, bueno, no me quejo, despues de todo a ella tambien le voy a hacer ver el cielo

-¡N-No digas estu-u-upideces!, ¡¿acostarme contigo?!, ¡no me hagas reir!-cielos, esta mujer es...¿como se le dice?...hmmm...¡ah, si! Una completa tsunderes-¡ya quisieras tu probarme, pero dejame decirte que jamas lo lograras, estoy lejos de tu alcance-ya lo veremos, virgen necesitada jajaja

-Jejejejeje, ya lo veremos, lo que yo mas quiero es profanar ese sagrado santuario tuyo-le decia todo eso de forma seductora y vaya que funcionó, hasta Seras esta sonrojada junto a la pelinegra, Walter como siempre, impasible sin dejar que nada ni nadie lo perturbe

-D-Deja de decir estupideces-jajaja esta sonrojada y nerviosa, ¡en serio adoro eso!-tenemos una mision encargada directamente del cielo

-¿Del cielo?-vaya, eso es nuevo, normalmente le piden ayuda al vaticano-¿Cual es el problema?

-Ghouls estan atacando ahora en el pais asiatico de japon, nuestro deber es ayudarlos

-¿Por que?, el cielo jamas sea acuerda de nosotros

-¿Sera por que cierto imbecil estubo a punto se cogerse a cierta serafin por poco haciendola caer en el proceso y lo peor, ¡¿EN EL MISMISIMO CIELO?!

-Aaaaah jejeje ya me acorde

Ese casi glorioso dia jamas lo olvidare

-Como sea, debemos ayuadarles por que cierto lugar es el mas atacado, es la ciudad de...de...de...

-¿Kuoh?-ella asiente de forma seia-me lo imaginaba

-Asi es, al parecer hay alguien que aun no esta se acuerdo al tratado de paz-habla de forma seria, eso la hace ver muy sexy jejeje-solo venia a preguntarte si tenias algun inconveniente con esto

-¿Problema?, sabes muy bien cuando yo consisero algo o alguien un "problema" mi solucion es darle una lluvia de balas, por lo que Kuoh y ciertas personas, para mi no son mas que relevantes, ¿cual es la mision?-eso la hizo sonreir se medio lado de forma arrogante

-Ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso-ve a la pelinegra-¿tu tienes algun problema?, ¿Akeno?

Si, la pelinegra es la ex-reina Gremory, Akeno Himejima

-No, ninguna Integra-sama

-Vaya, una angel caido de buenos modales, ¿quien diria que la ayuda que Grigori mansadaria seria la hija de Baraquiel

-Por favor Integra-sama, no me compare con ese hombre, el no es nada para mi

-Siempre tan susceptible, ¿no Akeno?-preguntaba de forma burlista Seras, lo que la hizo ganar una mirada asesina de parte de Akeno, ¡Dios, como amo a estas mujeres!

-Bien, solo no te enojes-volteaba a verme-estos Ghouls son algo nuevo, poseen magia, de todo tipo

-Vaya, eso explica por que la seccion XIII: Iscariote no puede con el trabajao, es mucho para ellos-mi sonrisa se vuelve siniestra, amo hacerlo-¿Acaso Anderson no puede con el trabajo?

-Despues del holocausto que creo ese maniaco fanático nazi, el quedo mal, de gravedad en realidad, ¿tenia Alucard que sobrepasarse?

{¿Soy genial o no?}

-"Admito que lo eres"

-Como sea, partiran mañana a primera hora, asi que vayan a descansar-voltea a verme-en tu caso Alucard, ¡no te atrevas a espiarme o asustarme en la madrugada!

-Oh vamos jajaja, ya te explique que fue un accidente

-¡¿Por 1 semana?!

-Jejeje, ¿que puedo decir?, soy un pobre hombre con "mala" suerte

-¡Eres un...!

-Integra-sama, ya debemos retiranos-sugeria Walter, gracias por el apoyo gran amigo-empieza a retirarse, llevándose a regañadientes a mi querida ama

-¡Despues de esto, tu y yo vamos a "charlar como se debe!-exclama furiosa, jejeje me encanta esa parte de ella-¡¿me oiste?!-yo solo gire el rostro fingiendo demencia-¡que te den maldito & % & y & *#*€ por el *#€*!, ¡ya veras &€%€...!

Podria seguir insultándome, pero Walter se la llevo, Cielos, ¿quien diria que alguien tan refinada tendria semejante vocabulario?, jajaja

{Debo admitir que ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima batalla, ahora es mas...liberal}

-"Talvez sea lo mas normal, veras, en esa ultima contienda, su vida fue puesta en un grave peligro de muerte, por lo que debio reflexionar su vida, ¿la vivió como quiso?, claro que no, desde pequeña es la directora se una agencia que lucha con seres y monstruos que se supone no existen, ¿me entienden?"

[Quiere vivir una vida y un temperamento mas acorde a su edad, ¿verdad]

-"Exacto, quiere intentar llevar una vida mas "normal y feliz"

{Ya veo, aunque sera dificil que lo logre}

-"¿Quien sabe?, despues de todo es de Integra de quien hablamos, una mujer poderosa y de gran temple, tal vez lo logre..."

No logre terminar mis pensamientos, ya que un par de suaves cosas redondas y brazos aprientan mi pecho y espalda, ¿quien mas si no Seras?

-Oye Issei, ¿aun quieres ese "combate"?-me preguntaba de la forma mas sexy del mundo mi rubia favorita

(En algun lado de Kuoh, cierta ex-monja rubia se entristecia sin razon aparente)

-¿En serio Seras?-Akeno se le unia, esa sonrisa no trae nada bueno-¿solo lograras eso?, por favor, pareces una niña chiquita en el arte de la seduccion-recriminaba de forma burlista mi super sexy angel caida, eso gano que Seras se enojara

-Oh, ¿y crees que puedas hacerlo mejor que yo?

-Si

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, ademas yo...-no pudo termina su frase por que alce uno de mis brazos

-Suficiente, mañana trabajamos desde la mañana, asi que vayan a dormir-ambas a regañadientes aceptan y se van-Rias Gremory, ojala no nos topemos, por que seria un poco incomodo

* * *

-Ise..-susurraba de manera triste una pelirroja-¿como se encontraran Akeno y tu?-susrraba mientras lloraba contemplando una foto de ella y los mencionados sonriendo, mas se armo de valor y una mirada llena de determinacion salio a flote-no importa, los encontrare y les suplicare su perdon

* * *

 **Bien, espero les halla gustado, la verdad es que Hellsing es uno de mis animes favoritos, en especial Hellsing ultimate, esa si fue la madre de los capitulos de cualquier anime**

 **Espero sus opiniones hasta una nueva actualizacion**

 **Bye bye**


	5. Dragonnz

**-Muy bien hermano, ¿como les va?, aqui Percival los saluda, junto a mis dos...mis dos...-buscaba a Lala y Neo con la mirada, pero no las encontraba-¿en donde...?, ah, ya se**

 **-Suspirando con cansancio el pobre autor camino hasta la habitacion continua y al abrir la puerta ahi las encontro, con ojeras y un terrible temblor, habian pasado toda la noche viendo una extensa maraton de peliculas de artes marciales y no habian dormido pra nada, la prueba era esas terribles ojeras y el temblor en sus cuerpos...ademas de las casi 40 tazas de cafe en todo el suelo**

 **-Aqui estan-volvio a suspirar-miren nada mas que desastre-decia mientras caminaba para llegar a ellas intentando no pisar todos los vasos de cafe en el suelo-les dije que seria mala idea que se quedaran viendo ese festival de peliculas de Bruce lee y Jackie Chan, pero bueno, vamos chicas, debemos presentar el nuevo poyecto que vamos a creaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **-Mami..-se lamentaba el pobre autor con remolinois en los ojos y de cabeza al estrellarse contra el aparador, ya que las chicas de forma inconsiente lo tomaron de los brazos y con movimientos de artes marciales lolanzaron, mas no se despegaron del televisor-m-mejor las dejo ser, presentare yo mismo el proyecto**

 **DRAGONNZ**

 **ISSEI HYOUDO ES CAMBIADO POR EL MUNDO SOBRENATURAL CUANDO UN "HEROE" APARECE PARA PROTEGER EL INFRAMUNDO, ADEMAS UN ACCIDENTE LE DEJARA CON OLOS OJOS EN BLANCO, DENDO A ENTENDER A LOS LIDERES QUE ESTA "INDISPUESTO", POR LO QUE DECIDER RELEVARLO DEL CARGO...Y DE LOS MUNDOS, DESCONSOLADO Y EXPULSADO DEL INFRAMUNDO Y TODOS LOS MUNDOS, DECIDE LLEVAR UNA VIDA NORMAL, MAS EN SUS PENAS NO ESTARA SOLO, YA QUE SUS AMIGOS HUMANOS Y OTRAS 3 CHICAS APARTE DE AIKA (SI ES QUE LO DESEAN) LE AYUDARAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE, ADEMAS DE FORMAR UNA BANDA DE LAS MAS FAMOSAS EN EL MUNDO, ADEMAS DE ENCONTRAR EL AMOR**

 ***Tematica: Gorillaz**

 ***Datos: Issei, Matsuda, Motohama y Kyriu no pervertidos (¡el mundo se acaba!)**

 **Issei: 2-D**

 **Aika: Noodle**

 **Matsuda: Russel**

 **Motohama: Murdock**

 **No solo habra canciones del repertorio de Gorillaz, sino de tambien otras bandas, ¿que?, me gustan muchos generos**

 ***Heroina: Kyriu Aika**

 ***Harem: probablemente (ustedes deciden)**

 **Bien, recomendacion de fic:**

 **La vida de un ex-shinobi**

 **Autor: Kamen raider predator**

 **Naruto es expulsado de konoha por decicion del consejo civil despues de tarer con exito a Sasuke, dciendo que estuvo a punto de matar a un casi extinto clan, ademas de que al enterarse de que sus "amigos" lo odian y le temen al enterarse que el es el poseerdor de Kurama, por lo que junto a Jiraiya deciden abandonar Konoha, en medio de un entrenamiento, accidentalmente se traslada al mundo de MONTER MUSUME, en la cual decidira tener una vida tranquila, aunque el puede entrar y salir de ambos mundos cuando desee**

 **Aqui Naruto tendra la vida de Kimihito Kurusu, osea, ¡BASTANTE ECHIIIIIII!**

 **Bien, empecemos con esto antes de que las luchadoras me terminen de matar-se reincorporaba el autor con el laptop en sus manos-bien, disfruten la lectura**

* * *

-Bien chicos, ¿estan listos?-pregunto con emoción cierto castaño de ojos blacos

-¡Hi!-respondieron el resto con gran emocion

-"¿Que me dice tu Ddraig?"

[¿Es necesario preguntar compañero?-preguntaba el dragon emocinado-¡vamos con todo!]

Jejejeje, claro que si mis amigos

Y heme aquí, despues de abandonar el mundo sobrenatural, no me arrepiento de nada, despues de todo, ¿quien no lo haria si no los necesitarán?, ese mundo me demostro que solo era una herramienta, algo que se podia reemplazar, justo lo que me paso cuando un nuevo heroe llego a las facciones, me quede sin amigos, sin prometida y ningun aliado

Cualquiera pensaria que despues de eso caeria en la locura, pues no estarian tan errados, un poco mas y seria un total caso perdido, pero gracias a estos 4 amigos que jamas me abandonaron:

Matsuda

Motohama

Kiryu

Ddraig

Si, estoy con este grupo de ex-pervertidos, asi como leen, ¡EX-PERVERTIDOS!, encontramos un mejor uso de nuestra "energia", jejejej, y en este momento, vamos a darle uso, caminamos por las escaleras a un lugar en concreto, ya podiamos ver una luz al final del camino, tras esa luz, nuestro ahora destino soñado

-¿Pueden creerlo?-Motohama se expresaba emocionado por lo que venia-hace un año jamas creimos que estariamos en algo asi, ¿curioso no?

-Asi es-respondia Matsuda en iguales condiciones-de super pervertidos, a esto, suena muy gratificante contrario a nuestra anterior situacion, ¿en que demonios estabamos pensando?-se preguntaba/repelia con una sonrisa, nosotros pensamos lo mismo

-No lo se-respondi encogiendome de hombro, restandole importancia-creo que solo eramos idiotas con estupideces en la cabeza

-¿En cual de las dos?-preguntaba divertida Kiryu-que yo recuerde ustedes solo pasaban recibiendo palizas por el club de kendo jajajaja

-Jajajajaja-yo reia de forma sarcastica, mas no molesto-miren quien habla, la super pervertida yaoista jajaj

-¡Eso quedo en el pasado!-me recrimino furiosa con un enorme sonrojo, es tan linda que no puedo evitarlo!-¡¿q-que ha...?!

CHUUUU

La bese en frente de todos los presentes, ¿y por que no?, es mi novia despues de todo, si lectores, ¡Kyriu y yo somos novios!, ¿que desde cuando?, pues cuando fui abandonado por el mundo sobrenatural, ella fue una de las que mas me apoyo y se acerco a mi, sin ella y los demas, estaria perdido, al separarme de ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, en shock y temblando, ¿a que no se lo esperaba?

-¿Te he dicho que te amo todas tus facetas verdad?-le pregunte a ella, aun conserva el sonrojo y el shock-pues te dire que la avergonzada es la que me gusta mas

-¡B-BAKA!-jajaja, empezo a darme golpes ligeros en mi pecho, no duelen nada, pero se ve muy linda-¡d-debiste avisarme al menos!-en eso la abrace y ella se sonrojo aun mas (si es que es posible -_- u), mas despues de unos segundos se dejo llevar recostando su cara en mi pecho-¿m-me amas, verdad?

-Claro

-¿Me abandonaras algun dia?

-Pues...

-¡ISE!

-Jajajaja, es broma, ya sabes que no te abandonaria

Senti como su alteración cesaba, mis palabras la tranquilizaron, jajaja siempre me ha gustado jugarle bromas a esta linda chica, seguimos asi por un buen rato, mas los carraspeos de garaganta de nuestros compañeros nos volvio a la realidad

-Lamentamos interrumpirlos en su momento de cursilerias-decia Matsuda con una sonrisa zorruna

-Pero tenemos un asunto que atender, ¿recuerdan?-nos preguntaba Motohama en las mismas

-¡Oh vamos!-les recrimine por esto-¿no podian esperar solo un poco?-les pregunte un poco molesto al igual que Aika, mas esta no lo demostraba

[ Ellos tienen razon compañero]-me recriminaba Ddraig-[ despues tu y tu novia podran hacer todo lo que quieran , pero ahora lo mas importante es llegar a a meta]

-"Cielos Ddraig, ¿tu tambien?"-me rascaba la nuca por el regaño de mi compñero, mas luego reflexionamos y nos dimos cuenta que tenia razon-es verdad chicos, vamos, anadando-exclame con mi puño al aire

-¡Hi!-exclamaron imitandome

No pudimos aguantar las ansias, ¡estamos emocionados!, ¡motivados!, ¡extasiados!, tanto asi que no pudimos aguantar las ganas de correr y llegar a la condenada luz blanca que nos espera al final del pasillo, ¡nuestro futuro prometedor nos esta esperando tras esa puerta!, al final llegamos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡EH AQUI, DAMAS, CABALLERO Y NIÑOS!, ¡LOS IDOLOS DEL PUBLICO JUVENIL HAN HECHO SU TAN ESPERADO CONCIERTO AQUI EN KUOH, LA TIERRA QUE LOS VIO NACER!, ¡UN GRAN APLAUSO Y OVACION A LOS...!

 _"DRAGONNZ"_

En un enorme estadio, siendo ovacionados por un sin fin de personas que vinieron a verlos solo a ellos, les gritaban todo tipo de halagos, ovaciones y hasta lagrimas, los 5 hicieron acto de precencia (bueno, Ddraig, solo en el bossted gear) bajo un reflector

Estaban en un concierto...¡SU CONCIERTO!

-¡BUENAS NOCHES KUOH!-exclamo el castaño ojiblanco al publico el cual grito emocionado-¡¿QUIEREN QUE COMENCEMOS YAAAAAAAA?!

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!-fue la respuesta del publico presente

Si, los chicos se habian convertido en artistas y unos muy famosos

-¡PUES BIEN, SI ESO QUIEREN!-exclamo emocionada Kyriu-¡COMENCEMOS!

Matsuda: bateria

Motohama: bajo

Aika: guitarra

Issei: piano electrico y voz

Ddraig: voces secundarias

 **FEELS GOOD INC**

Shake it, shake it, shop with it

Feel good (x8)

City's breaking down on a camel's back

They just have to go 'cos they don't know wack

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style

A melancholy town where we never smile

And all I wanna hear is the message beep

My dreams, they've got to kiss me, cause I don't get sleep, no

La gente empezo a ovacionar, pues esa era una nueva cancion, ¡y una muy buena!, mas escuchando la letra pudieron reflexionarla, la vida no solo es lujos, dinero y vicios, siempre se tenia que tener los pies en la tierra y jamas dejarse llevar por los lujos, aprender a valoral lo poco que se tiene y sobre todo, jamas dejar de ser humildes, antes de que sea tarde y uno se de cuenta de que ya no tienen vida, esto hizo que la gente los ovacionara un mas

Windmill, windmill for the land

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Mas la gente se sorprendio a mas no poder, porque en una inmensa pantalla aprecieron 3 rostros conocidos, ¡son los miembrios de una de las bandas de rap-hip hop mas aclamadas y conocidas en el mundo! ¡La Soul!, los mismos que con sonrisas saludaban al publico japones, esto provoco que la gente empezara a cantar lo que puedieran, pues no siempre se podia contar que pudieron cantar con un afamado grupo

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats

Linin' em up like ass cracks

Ladies, ponies, at the track

It's my chocolate attack

Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here

Care bear reppin' in the heart of this here

Watch me as I gravitate

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Yo, we goin' to ghost town

This Motown

With yo sound

You in the blink

Gonna bite the dust

Can't fight with us

With yo sound

You kill the Inc.

So don't stop, get it, get it

Until you're "Cheddar Header"

Yo, watch the way I navigate

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Shake it, shake I, shop with it

Feel good (x4)

Windmill, windmill for the land

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

Cabe mencionar que esta parte, el par de castaño se dieron una vista de reojo para ver sus ojos y sonreirse tiernamente como 2 enamorados normales, mas quisieron que pasara desapercibido, mas no lo lograron, el publico no era idiota... (bueno, no tanto) y vieron ese efimero momento y ovacionaron aun mas, pues para los fans, esa era la pareja perfecta

Dont stop, shit it, get it

We are your captains in it

Steady, watch me navigate

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Dont stop, shit it, get it

We are your captains in it

Steady, watch me navigate

Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha

Shake it, shake it, shop with it

Feel good (x5)

Las luces terminaron de jugar mientras Matsuda terminaba su solo, al final de la cancion, paso lo que mas se veia venir

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Asi es, como siempre una gran muestra de apoyo por parte de los presentes, nuestro 5teto de cantantes sonreian con lagrimas en los ojos, (incluso Ddraig) jamas creyeron que serian tan aclamados y queridos, un calor calido les llenaba el pecho, en especial al castaño, no queria volver a dejar su mundo atras, a las personas tan maravillosas que pasan por sus vidas, algunas aun aqui, otras por desgracia no, mas jamas se las olvidarian, ¡al diablo el mundo sobrenatural!, ¡esto es mil veces mejor!, estaba agradecido por que a su vida llegaron seres tan magnificos que los apoyan siempre

Voltea a mirar a su grupo, las lagrimas de felicidad y agradecimiendo no paran de brotar de sus ojos, ellos estan en las mismas, el no queria cambiar su estilo de vida jamas

-"Esto es maravilloso, ¿no crees Ddraig?"

[Y que lo digas hermano]-respondia melancolico el dragon de gales, mientras miraba todo el escenario dentro de la Bossted Gear-[esto es mejor que pasar peleando con el blanco, jamas crei que ser ovacionado y respetado de forma positiva se sentiria tan bien]

-Hermano, hoy comienza nuestro legado-sentencio el castaño con conviccion

[Lo se hermano...lo se]-respondia el dragon con una enorme sonrisa

-¡MUY BIEN KUOH!, ¡PREPARENSE POR QUE ESTA SERA UNA LAAAAAAAAAARGA Y ENTRETENIDA NOCHE!-sentencio el castaño

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Como siempre, el tan afamado publico mostro su contento con una ovacion

Asi el concierto prosiguio para la felicidad de todos, mas no todo era felicidad, al menos no en el inframundo, el heroe resulto ser un infiltrado del extinto grupo terrorista Caos brigade, tenia el poder de casi todos lkos miembros mas poderosos, ademas de sellar a Ophis y Great Red para evitar sus intromiciones y junto con su lider (no revelare sus nombres, ustedes saquen sus conclusiones), entablo una guerra a todas las facciones, las cuales algunas cayeron de a poco

La guerra seguia con el pasar de los años, hasta que unos miembros de la resisntencia lograron llegar al mundo humano, eran miembros del DxD, Sairaorg, Vali, Rias, Sona, Kuroka, Seekvaira y Le fay

-Esperemos que despues de todo, el quiera ayudarnos-expreso el pelinegro-no lo culparia si nos negara el auxilio

-¿Quien podria?-pregunto con arrepentimiento la maga-lo olvidamos por mas de 3 años, el ya debe de haber hecho su vida-esa ultima parte le dolio a ella y las demas chicas, incluso Seekvaira

-Talvez nos lo niegue, pero no por eso-dijo asombrado el peliblanco

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Sona, solo recibiendo un señalamiento de este a cierto lugar, confundida la chica giro su rostro asi como los demas y quedaron en shock por lo que vieron-..esto...debe ser una broma

-Vaya..-dijo de forma sorpresiva la nekoshou

-¿Ese es...Issei?-pregunto de forma impactada pero al mismo tiempo soñadora la pelirroja, pues estaban viendo un cartel de afiche con los rostros de perfil de los DRAGONNZ

-Ahora si que nos las tendremos dificil-suspiro Seekvaira-este chico no abandonara su nueva vida por nosotros

Todos tenian bajas sus cabezas en arrepentimiento, cambiaron a un buen tipo, (aunque algo pervertido) por un desconocido genocida que quiere destruir y crear un nuevo mundo sobrenatural, pues ¿que tan idiotas eran como para dejarse engañar?

-Levanten los rostros-Rias aun dolida por que en un afiche vio a Issei besando a Kiryu, intento levantarle los animos a todos-no podemos dejar que esto nos detenga, se perfectamente que nuestras acciones no fueron las correctas y que abandonamos a nuestro mas grande amigo-en esa palabra, Rias sintio un dolor en el pecho, ya que ella ya estaba casada, lo peor era que lo estaba con ese monstruo, asi que Issei ya no podria desposarla-pero tenemos un deber con el inframundo, debemos hacer lo posible para convercerlo, ¿entendido?

-¡Hai!-exclamaron todos y empezaron la busqueda

-"Ojala...ojala puedas perdonarnos...perdonarme...Ise-s lamentaba la pelirroja

* * *

 **-Bien, eso fue todo por el dia de hoy**

 **UNA ACLARACION: MIS FICS ESTRAN DE VUELTA PARA DICIEMBRE O TALVEZ MENOS, DEPENDE DE SI MIS CAPITULOS ACTUALES DE MIS HISTORIAS ACTUALES ENCAJAN BIEN CON LOS NUEVOS, DEBO PENSARLO BASTANTE**

 **-Bien, aclarado esto creo que...**

 **¡CRASH!**

 **-¡¿Que demo...?!-a paso veloz corrio a donde se origino el ruido, ya me imagino que saben donde fue, ¿verdad?-oooooh, mierda**

 **Se lamentaba cansado el autor y es que la ventana del cuerto de las chicas estaba totalmente destrozado, parece que la rompieron con una mesa y saltaron por las misma**

 **-Ojala se encuentren bien**

 **¡RING! ¡RING!**

 **-¿Y eso?-tomo su celular que estaba sonando y contesto-¿alo?, ¿buenas tardes?...si soy yo...¡¿QUE?!...¡pero!...¡un momento!...¡voy para a...!...¡¿20 PERSONAS?!...¡voy enseguida!, ¡adios!-termino por colgar todo alarmado-¡lo siento queridos lectores pero en este momeno debo salir de urgencia!, ¡alparecer a ciertas señoritas tanta cafeina les daño el cerebro que entraron en un modo de locura berserker y habian empezado un frenesi de dolor a cada persona que veian y en en menos de 5 minutos!, ¡por lo tanto estan detenidas en la delegacion y debo ir rapido a sacarlas, nos vemos luego se me cuidan mis hermanos/as!**

 **El autor sale corriendo de la casa**


	6. Pacific Rim: Sekiryuutei destruccion

**HEeeeeeeeeeeey, aqui una de mis nuevas ideas, espero les guste:**

 **Pacific Rim: Sekiryuutei destruccion**

 **Datos: Issei serio y estratega, el Gipsy Danger tendra la misma apariencia aunque con algunos toques de la armadura del Sekiryuutei ademas de ser de color carmesi**

 **Sus pilotos seran Rias e Issei**

 **Tematica: Pacific Rim**

 **Heroina: Rias**

 **Harem: Obviamente si (acepto sugerencias)**

* * *

Año 2017

KAIJU: JAPONES-"BESTIA GIGANTE"

JEAGER: ALEMAN-"CAZADOR"

Siempre que veai las estrellas junto a Rias y los demas, me preguntaba si había vida allá arriba

Resulta que estaba mirando en la dirección incorrecta

Cuando la vida alienígena entró al mundo fue desde el fondo del océano Pacífico

Una fisura entre dos placas tectónicas, un portal entre dimensiones, un abismo, Tenía 17 años cuando el primer Kaiju llegó a San Francisco

 _¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

Ese horrible rugido de la bestia salida de las profundidades del infierno (vaya ironia),sono desde el puente de San francisco hasta aca, en Kuoh, ¿pueden creer ese poder?, sacudio todo el pueblo, alertando no solo al mundo humano, sino tambien al sobrenatural, los humanos peleaban con todo lo que tenian contra la bestia, mas no podian hacer mucho, aun cuando recibian sin darse cuenta, ayuda sobrenatural, ataques de todas las facciones fracasaban colosalmente al no tener efecto al sentir sus ataques

¡¿Que demonios debiamos hacer?!

3 semanas despues, para cuando los tanques, aviones y misiles lo vencieron seis días y 56 Km después, tres ciudades habían sido destruidas.

Miles de vidas se habían perdido

Lloramos por nuestros muertos, conmemoramos el ataque y seguimos adelante

Luego, solo seis meses después el segundo ataque llegó a Manila

 _¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

Un tercero ataque en Tokio, si, aqui en japon, se produjo, las personas corrian, morian, lloraban, gritaban implorando al cielo que los ayude, sin saber que ellos ya intentaban acabar con esa cosa

Fallando rotundamente

Al final el ataque y la bestia fue destruida gracias y desgracia del uso de bombas...nucleares...

Asi de dificil estaba la situacion, a eso tuvieron que recurrir los humanos, los lideres de las facciones, no sabian que hacer, solo esas mortales armas humanas podian hacerles frente

Despues, solo 3 mese despues, hubo un cuarto impactó a Cabo, luego el quinto, luego nos dimos cuenta de que esto no se detendría

Era solo el comienzo

Necesitábamos una nueva arma

El mundo se unía, se acumularon sus recursos, Las viejas rivalidades se dejaron de lado en búsqueda de un bien supremo

Para combatir monstruos, creamos nuestros propios monstruos

Asi fue como el programa "Jaegger" nacio

Al principio tuvimos complicaciones

La carga neuronal para conectarse con un Jaeger fue demasiado para un solo piloto, se implementó un sistema de dos pilotos, un piloto controlaba el hemisferio izquierdo y otro el derecho

Comenzamos a ganar.

Los Jaegers detenían a los Kaijus por todas partes, pero los Jaegers eran tan buenos como sus pilotos, los pilotos de Jaeger se volvieron estrellas, el peligro se volvió propaganda y los Kaijus, juguetes.

Nos volvimos muy buenos Ganábamos

Hasta ese dia, en que todo cambio

Las facciones decidieron que la tierra estaba en zona de peligro, el mundo sobrenatural podria tambien verse afectado por esta situacion, por lo tanto, todos debiamos evacuar al inframundo o a cualquier otro lugar del mundo sobrenatural, debiamos dejar todo atras, la humanidad estaria a su suerte, segun sus palabras el mundo estaba perdido

Era su final

"¿Por que?"

Era lo que me preguntaba internamente, los humanos estaban contrarrestando a los Kaiju, entonces, ¿por que estariamos en peligro?, mas su respuesta fue la mas aterradora

 _"No los estan derrotando, esto solo es el comienzo de algo mucho peor"_

Mas yo no iba a ir a ningun lado, ¡no señor!

Mis amigos

Mi raza

Pero en especial:

Mis padres

Todos ellos aun se quedarian aqui a morir, no me los permitieron llevar al inframundo a savalguardarlos

¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA LES PASABA?!

¡Son mis padres y seres queridos a los que quieren que abandone!, ¡eso jamas!

Amigo, familia, conocidos, desconocidos, parientes, todos ellos son vidas valiosas, ¿acaso los piensan desechar como si fueran las mas nauseabundas de las basuras?, Elohim estaria muy decepcionado de ti Michael

Abandonar a su suerte a sus hijos

Tus hermanos

¿Asi de facil?

No mereces sentarte en ese trono

No solo yo estoy impactado por eso, Rias tambien lo esta, se negaba a abandonarlos, en especial a mis padres que tambien los quiere, mas las ordenes de los lideres eran absolutas, pero me daba igual a mi, asi que me negue en sus caras y empece a alejarme a pasos rapidos de la zona de evacuacion

Podria jurar que vi los ojos de Serafall-sama estaban vidriosos

Tensos y nerviosos

¿Habra sido mi imaginacion?, bueno, no importa

Me advirtieron

Me amenazaron

Incluso un ataque que hasta ahora se quien lo lanzo, me rozo la mejilla desde un ataque trasero

Aun asi, segui caminando

Fue entonces que escuche las palabras mas dolorosas que pudieron salir de todos ellos

"Adios, exiliado"

Esas simples palabras destrozaron lo que quedaba de mi corazon ya roto por la traicion de todo el mundo sobrenatural

Pero aun asi, no pare mi andar

Aun con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos segui mi camino, hasta que senti como la presencia de todos se habian ido, eso detuvo mi andar, mas no di la vuelta

No importo todos los años que jure lealtad a la alianza de facciones

Ni los scarificios

Nisiquiera mi muerte

Me habian abandonado, solo aqui

Sin nadie mas que yo

O eso creia

"ISE..."

Esa voz...

El delicado toque de una mano, aferrandose a la mia con mucho amor y cariño, esa sensacion fue la mejor que he sentido en toda mi vida

¿Se quedaria conmigo?, no lo podia creer, ¿Sacrifico su herencia y deberes con su casa solo por mi?

No deberia hacerlo

Solo soy un peon

Alguien descartable cuando ya no es nescesario

Alguien sin valor, segun me dieron a entender el resto

Mas estando con ella, eso no me importa

Di la vuelta y ahi la vi

A la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida

La mujer perfecta

La mas leal y protectora

Cariñosa y amorosa

Mi ama

"RIAS..."

Mis ojos no pudieron soportar tanta tension y depresion acumulada y empezaon a derramar rios de tristeza y desosiego al ver su sonriente y cariñoso rostro, me abrazo fuertemente y empezamos a llorar ambos

No podiamos creerlo

Me habian abandonado todos

Mis "amigos"

Mis superiores

Mis compañeros

Mas no ella

Ella me amaria hasta lo que quede de nuestras vidas

Que como vemos va la cosa, no duraremos mucho jejeje

Mas la viviriamos felices hasta el descenlace

Seguimos hasta la ciudad y llegamos a nuestra casa, les explicamos a mis padres y ellos solo suspiraron decepcionados de todos ellos

Cenamos juntos

Reimos

Lloramos

Jugamos juegos de mesa

La pasabamos juntos

Como una verdadera familia

Entonces ocurrio...

"¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Un Kaiju aparecio en los mares de japon, su trayectoria

Tokio-Kuoh

¡Demonios!, no ha pasado ni 3 dias desde la partida de todo el mundo sobrenatural

¿No me podrian dejar descansar un poco?

Creo que no

Segun las noticias, el Kaiju fue nombrado como Onibaba

Lindo, ¿verdad?

La apariencia de Onibaba invoca la silueta de un templo religioso y algo de un mercado local de pescados, tiene su elemento ornamental donde luce como un templo japonés, y al mismo tiempo es un crustáceo, onibaba tiene dos grandes espinas para defenderse de los jeager y un cascaron muy blindado

Rias y yo nos vimos y asentimos seriamente, mas luego cambie de opinion

Ella no iria

Refuto con desespero al ver como iria yo solo, pero tenia una buena razon

Si yo caia, ella se encargaria de evacuar a la ciudad junto a la fuerza militar

Ella podia hacerlo

Es una demonio

Y una muy poderosa

Me llena de gran orgullo

Al final acepto a regañadientes

Parti volando de casa ante la vista trite de Rias y mis padres, sin que ningun humano se diera cuenta, pero antes recibi un beso en los labios de buena suerte por parte de mi prometida deseando que me cuide y vuelva a salvo

Llegue a la zona de ataque, mas lo que vi fue lo mas aterrador del mundo

Tokio habia caido

Miles y miles de muertos tirados en las calles, bajo escombros o aplastados como simples insectos

Me lleno una gran ira

Una muy fuerte

"Yo, aquel que..."

Una voz interna me forzo a detener mi juggenut drive, mi ira era tal, que inconsientemente iba a activarla, mas aun asi me sentia inseguro

No solo acortaria mi vida

No solo dejaria solo a ellos 3

No

Talvez muriera sin haber matado a esta cosa, eso seria mucho peor

Gracias por detenerme a tiempo Ddraig

Mas ahi estaba ella, ese horrible y descomunal mostruo

Onibaba

No importaba cuantos dragon shot disparara

O golpeara

O cortara

No le hacia nada

La sacred Gear era totalmente inutil contra esa cosa

Mas si fui apaleado, tanto asi que me dejo fuera de combate con solo el golpe de una de sus enormes tenazas

No podia salvar a la pequeña niña que corria por su vida mientras esta cosa la perseguia de forma sadica

Queria matarla

Intente levantarme, mas fue inutil, todo mi cuerpo estaba apagado, adolorido, quebrado

Mas cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla sucedio

El aparecio

Coyote Tango

Es el segundo Jaeger más alto de los Mark-1, debajo de Cherno Alpha. Ambos están diseñados con cierto parecido a los barcos de batalla y a los helicópteros de ataque Cobra, tanto en color como en aspecto.

La armadura ligera de Coyote Tango le da una velocidad que le permite realizar varios movimientos mortales, además le premite evadir los ataques kaiju con gran agilidad. También está armado con dos cañones que le permiten dañar a los kaiju desde la distancia, las cuales se complementan con un brazo retráctil V-PI EnergyCaster con 5 modos de modulación

¿Sorprendidos por mi sabiduria en Jaegeres?

Pues no deberian

desde que se que el poder de las facciones eran ineficaces y los metodos humanos si, decidi ser un piloto Jaeger y estudie a cada uno de ellos y mucho mas paraser un piloto

Claro que en ese momento crei que tendria ayuda

Como sea, destrozo a Onibaba sin mucho esfuerzo, al terminar lo vi a el, el humano mas genial que he visto

Stacker Pentecost

Un momento, ¿solo el salio?

¿Y el otro piloto?

Segun puedo sentir, esta desmayada

¡¿LO PILOTO EL SOLO?!

En serio ese hombre es genial, espero aprender mas de el cuando sea un piloto Jaeger

Mas vi como se acerco a la niña y la abrazo a consolarla, la cual no pudo resisitirse y empezo a llorar

Ese fue mi punto de decicion

Me volveria piloto Jaeger sea como sea

Nadie mas sufrira por culpa de esas cosas

Volvi a casa y a mi prometida y padres casi les da un infarto al ver mi estado, corrieron y mi padre me alzo con delicadeza, me dolia pero sonrei

Para ellos esa sonrisa los llenaba de curiosidad y nervios

Mas que nada nervios

Cuando sonrio asi, no se me ocurre nada bueno y ellos lo saben

Todos lo saben

Al preguntarme por que sonreia, solo sonrei mas grande poniendolos mas nerviosos, mas mi respuesta los dejo helados

 _"Mama, Papa, Rias...me convertire en un piloto Jaeger"_

Toda la entrada quedo en silencio...

* * *

 **¡HEEEY!, ¿me extrañaron?, pues yo si, solo quiero decirles de antemano:**

 **EL ASCENSO DE LOS DRAGONES SE CANCELA Y SERA REESCRITO**

 **Naaaaaaaaaaa, ¿a que los jodi? jajajajajaja, pero bueno, los nuevos capitulos volveran a fines de noviembre, pero por eso les hare una pregunta**

 **¿QUIEREN QUE YA SALTEN A LA ACCION? O ¿PREFIEREN QUE SE VEA EN ENTRENAMIENTO?**

 **Si elijen que me salte a la accion, no habra problema, ya que los entrenamientos podre publicarlos en ovas, ¿les parece bien?**

 **Bueno, aqui Neopercival se despide**

 **Nos vemos**


	7. El dragon de la velocidad

**Vengo a hacer una ligera modificacion al intro, cosas que debia especificar**

 **Hey amigos, una nueva idea que se me ha venido a la mente, espero les guste**

 **EL DRAGON DE LA VELOCIDAD**

 **ARGUMENTO: El mundo estaba e paz, la derrota del Trihexa habia llevado a todos a vivir e relativa calma, hasta que una serie de eventos catastorficos asechaban todas las facciones, asesinatos y agresiones, nadie podia explicar el porque de los hechos, pero por desgracia, todo señalaba a un culpable, Issei Hyoudo, lamentablemente este fallece antes de limpiar su nombre a manos del verdaddro culpable, ahora recae em sus chicas el limpiar el honor de su amado castaño, ¿lo lograran?**

 **TIPO: Harem (Canon)**

 **HEROINA: Xenovia (principal)**

 **Quiero aclarar algo, AQUI NO HABRA BANSHING A RIAS O A CUALQUIERA DE LAS GREMORY**

 **Ahora si, vamos a la lectura**

 **DISCLAIMER: High School DxD no es de mi autoria o propiedad, pertenecea Ichie Ishibumi**

* * *

Cierta pelirroja veia con nostalgia la ciudad de Lillith desde la ventana del hotel en donde se hospedaba, nunca habia existido el invierno en el inframundo, pero esta noche se sentia tan fria que casi sentia que necesitaba sentarse justo al lado de una gran hogera, cosa loca, pero lo pensaba

Aun asi no flaqueaba, debia seguir con su mision auto-impuesta, los lideres le habian sugerido a ella y su grupo que no se extralimitaran, que ellos iban a asegurar todo para que las cosas se lleven bien, claro, si es que se podia, pues la mision que debian realizar era algo sumamente dificil, casi imposible

Rias suspiro cansada, no sabia que mas hacer para reparar sus errores, por ese desliz, perdio a su amor platonico y a una de sus mas nuevas piezas, Xenovia

-Ise, Xenovia-decia secando sus lagrimas con una mano-lo siento tanto

Se disculpaba recordando los eventos que la llevaron a este momento

-¡ _Rias!, ¡creeme!-_ eran los ruegos de Issei a la temerosa y confundida pelirroja que veia sin saber que hacer en esta situacion- _¡yo soy el verdadero!, ¡el es un impostor!_

Esas palabras mermaban su cabeza

 **-*[...]*-**

Frente a la pelirroja y todo el mundo, algo sumamente impactante estaba ocurriendo, dos Issei estaban delante de sus incredulos ojos, al comienzo le hecharon la culpa a Azazel al creer que alguno de sus loco inventos debian ser responsables de aquel fenomeno

Pero luego lo desestimaron...despues de 50 quejas quel ex-lider caido

Habian pasado ya tres años desde la derrota del Trihexa, Issei y las chicas habian formado una familia solida, los padres del castaño ya habian aceptado en totalidad la nueva naturaleza de su hijo y en el mundo en que vivia, por lo que todo lo tomaron bien

Siempre y cuando les den nietos que consentir, no habia problemas con ello

Vaya padres tan raros

En fin, un dia empezaron olas de crimenes en diferentes partes de ambos mundos, sobrenatural y humano, nadie podia dar con el criminal, pues asi como aparecia, se iba, era un borron rojo que podrian no creerle a los testigos, pero aun asi lo decian, que era un dios velocista

¿Un dios velocista?, no, Hermes no podia ser, el olimpo jamas se ha metido con el inframundo, incluso ahora tenian una alianza y sus relaciones no podian ser mejores, ademas de que Zeus juraba que Hermes no habia causado ningun problema con sus travesuras

Al menos, por ahora

Con la duda sobre el dios olimpico aclarada, otra duda venia, ¿quien rayos era ese "dios velocista"?, nadie podia entenderlo, hasta que un testigo, que por unos momentos pudo ver al velocista al detenerse, dio una incredulas declaraciones

-Fue...el Sekiryutei...

La bomba tras aquellas declaraciones no tardo en explotar, muchos pedian explicaciones u otros mas alla, pedian la cabeza del castaño, a pesar de las protestas de este isistiendo que era inocente, no cesaban las amenazas y exigencias

El mundo sobrenatural habia perdido la confianza en el Sekiryutei

El clan Gremory junto a pocas casas eran las unicas que tenian esperanzas de que el castaño fuera inocente, por lo que idearon un plan, era simple, Issei para evitar represalias por las turbas enfuerecids, se iria del inframundo por un tiempo, viviendo en una zona desconocida del mundo humano o sobrematural, incluso sus padres no sabian donde estaba, pero entendian su situcacion y solo esperaban que su hijo saliera impune de tales acusaciones

Volviendo al tema...

Mientras el Sekiryutei estaba de forma secreta de residente en algun lugar de ambos mundos, fingiendo estar libre e el inframundo, asi el criminal saldria a cometer mas crimenes en los que pueda inculpar al castaño y asi, lograr capturar al criminal de una vez por todas

Cosa que funciono

El "Sekiryutei" volvio a salir a hacer sus andadas, cometiendo crimenes a diestra y siniestra en ambos mundos, creyendo que iban a culpar a Issei de sus actos, un error fatal pues los lideres al conocer su velocidad imbatible, lograron acorralarlo, pero mas de una sorpresa se llevaron todos al ver de quien se trataba

Issei recibio un comunicado de que ya habian atrapado al usurpador de identidad y sin perder el tiempo salio de su esconditey se teletransporto al inframundo, al volar para ver mejor vio un tumulto de gente en el lugar y pudo detectar poderes conocidos, asi que decidio bajar

-¡Ya llegue!-exclamo Issei, mas cuando llego se llevo la mirada de sorpresa de todos, luego volvieron a ver al frente-¿eh?, ¿que pasa?

-Issei, ¿en serio eres tu?-Azazel volvio a voltear a verlo con su mirada de incredulidad, coa que al castaño ya estaba alterando y sacando de quicio

-¡Claro que soy yo!-exclamo molesto y empezo a caminar hacia el centro del lugar para ver quie rayos era el causante de tanto desastre, los presentes le abrian paso mirandolo con ojo confusos y temerosos, no queria admitirlo, pero esto ya lo estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso-¿porque todos me miran asi?-preguntaba irritado y confundido-pareciera que creen que yo...soy...

Issei se quedo paralizado al llegar al fin al lugar de los hechos, sus manos temblaron y empezaba a sudar de la confusion y miedo, no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, ¡era imposible!, al parecer los testigos no estaban alucinando, estaban diciendo la verdad, pues frente a Issei, estaba la razon de sus problemas

Issei Hyoudo

Otro Issei..uno, muy diferente, no sabian que los diferenciaba, pero algo lo hacia

-Hola...yo...

-...-Issei estaba sin palabras

Los demas veian aun sin salir del shock, la interaccion de ambos, ¿que estaba pasando?, la culpa no era de Azazel, eso estaba mas que claro, entonces, ¿que habia ocasionado la existencia de otro Issei Hyoudo?, era una interrogante que a todos les pasaba por sus mentes, pero por mas que trataban de encontrarle una expliacion logica a este suceso, no daban para nada

Rias y las demas que ya habian llegado tambien tenian muchas dudas que lastimosamente no podian ser respondidas

-¿Q-Quien...eres...?-Issei aun sin salir de su sorpresa, formulo tal pregunta, esperando una respuesta que aclarara todas sus dudas-¡¿quien eres?!-exigio esta vez con furia y se encabrono aun mas cuando el tipo se empezo a reir de forma burlista

-Hehe...¿que quien soy?-preguntaba acercandose al sekiryutei a paso lento-¿acaso no es obvio?-se detuvo cara a cara con Issei que lo veia serio, sin intimidarse-yo...soy tu..

Issei abrio los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar esa respuesta, ¿como que era el?, no podia ser verdad, ¿como podria?, ¡el estaba aqui!, ¡frente a todos!, el solo era un impostor que trataba de mandar todo a la mierda y quedarse con su vida

Y eso...no lo iba a permitir

-¡No me jodas!-exclamo Issei de forma enojada y cortante-¡¿que eres yo?!, ¡deja de decir tales tonterias!

El otro Issei solo sonrio con burla, provocandolo aun mas y no solo a el, sino al resto de los espectadores, oooh por Satan, ¡como le encantaba sentir todo esos sentimienros negativos hacia el!, la verdad es que eso lo volvia mas fuerte de alguna forma, todas esas emociones negativas aumentaban su poder

Y su velocidad

-¿No me crees?-preguntaba sarcasticamente el otro castaño-yo soy tu, mas bien, soy tu verdadero "YO"

-...M-Mi ¿verdadero yo?-preguntaba incredulo y un poco atemorizado Issei

Los demas espectadores estaban alerta, algo les decia que pasaria algo muy malo en este lugar, la sonrisa torcida y casi demencial del otro Issei lo demostraba, ademas de que sus ojos cuando queria intimidar, se volvian totalmente negros, logrando su objetivo sin duda alguna

Incluso Sirzech, quien era un super demonio, por lo tanto alguien mas poderoso que Issei, sudaba un poco por la excesiva aura negativa que el otro Issei dejaba libre, aun cuando los demonios tienen ese tipo de auras, el de ese sujeto claramente era aun peor, igual al de los antiguos demonios como los relataba los textos sagrados

Seres crueles y malignos, sedientos y hambrientos de maldad

-Sirzech-susurraba Azazel a su aliado el cual salio de su trance y le puso atencion-te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?-preguntaba nervioso

-Si-respondia serio el maou pelirrojo, en el mismo tono-este Issei es maldad pura, es igual a los antiguos demonios que eran seres atroces y temibles-la respuesta aclaro la duda de Azazel pero aun asi no bajaba para nada el nerviosismo de ambos-este "Issei" es la encarnacion del mal sin duda alguna

-Debemos estar preparados para neutralizarlo entonces-propuso aun mas decidido Azazel

-Sin duda alguna

Rias y su nobleza estaban confundidas, preocupadas, nerviosas, todo un mar de dudas sin respuestas, pero las querian obtener, ¡las querian a la de YA!, pero no sabian a quien mismo preguntarle, o mejor dicho, a cual de los dos Issei preguntarle

-Ise...-decia ansiosa y casi en panico la pelirroja mientras con una mano apretaba un poco su cabeza, sin saber que hacer, pero aun asi no despegaba la vista de ambos

Mientras ambos castaños seguian debatiendose

-Tu yo verdadero Issei-aquel que quiere masacrar a Azazel por sus estupideces-decia con una sonrisa y demencia el castaño

Azazel se sorprendio un poco por esta revelacion, el sabia que Issei no lo soportaba a veces por su forma de ser, pero por las mismas, se llevaban muy bien, asi que dudaba de las palabras del impostor, queria creer que Issei no era asi

-Y-Yo no...

-¿No quieres hacerlo?-preguntaba con veneno el castaño loco-¿estas seguro?, ¡maldito mentiroso!-exclamo con ira sobresaltando a todos los presentes-lo de Yum...no...lo de Raynare, lo de Kokabiel, ¿eso no te da ira?-preguntaba con ira impregnada en su voz-¡se que la tienes!, por culpa de ese imbecil!-señalando a un sorprendido Azazel-¡murio mucha gente inocente bajo las manos de Kokabiel!, ¡pudo haberlo detenido!

-¡Yo estaba...!-exclamo enojado el ex-lider caido con enojo al ser el centro de atencion

-¡Callate!-exclamo con ira en sus ojos, tanto que Azazel y los demas estaban algo atemorizados por eso-se lo que diras, "debia atender otros asuntos"-decia imitando la voz perfectamente de Azazel, lo cual sorprendio a todos-esos "otros asuntos" era estudiar las S.G, ¿verdad?-pregunto a Azazel el cual no respondio al saberse descubierto-tu silencio te delata, ¿sabes cuantas personas e inocentes y no solo hablo de humanos, murieron por tus "otros asuntos"?

-...-Azazel estaba sin palabras incapaz de contestar

-¿No puedes responder?, no te preocupes, yo lo hare por ti-respondia con una sonrisa pero aun asi su enojo no bajaba para nada, es mas crecia-¡FUERON MAS DE 80 INOCENTES LOS QUE MURIERON!-exclamo con ira a la par de que su aura aumento aun mas, enviando una corriente de aire que a mas de uno mando a volar, incluido el verdadero Issei al estar muy cerca-¡80 personas que perdieron la vida por tu negligencia!

-¡Yo debia...!-trataba de excusarce el ex-lider mientras se cubria con sus brazos de la poderosa corriente de aire, mas fue interrumpido

-Debias estudiar las sacred gears...-decia y al mismo tiempo bajaba su poder y con ellos asi la presion y el humo-...eso era mas importante para ti que la vida de esos inocentes...¿verdad?...-preguntaba mientras su cabello cubria sus ojos-¡responde!

-¡Eso no es verdad!

-¡Claro que si!-repondio con ira levantando la mirada y en el se podia observar todo el odio y no era solo a Azazel-pudiste haber aprendido a ese demente, tenias sospechas, actos, ¡PUTAS PRUEBAS!, pero nooooo, tu debias seguir alargando tu vigilancia sobre ese loco desquiciado y todo por estudiar las sacred gear

Azazel no sabia que responder, pero la verdad es que el sabia que todo lo que decia era muy cierto, desde que fue escogido como lider no tomo el cargo con tanta seriedad, cometiendo negligencias que a mas de uno le paso factura

Entre ellos, Issei Hyoudo, con los sucesos de Raynare

Tambien lo de Kokabiel, podria haberlo detenido en alguna de las tantas oportunidades que tenia, pero no lo hacia porque queria seguir obsevando que tramaba, si la curiosidad por sus actos no hubiera sido mas fuerte que su sentido comun, la vida de esas 80 personas no hubieran sido sscrificadas

Lo de los sacred gear tambien era cierto, su curiosidad y obsecion por recolectar y estudiar esos poderosso objetos logro que dejara de lado muchas veces sus obligaciones, los angeles caidos tenian el deber y la obligacion de dirigir a las almas caidas al otro mundo, ya sea cielo o infierno, mas ahora por su negligencia, recien se daba cuenta de que estaba todo mal, sin que el los dirija o corrija, los caidos simplemente hacian lo que les daba la gana, las almas estaban practicamente por su cuenta

¿Cuanto mal habia creado bajo su mando?

-...-El ex-lider caido tenia la cabeza agachada, sin saber aue responder

-Tsk, escoria sin fundamentos-escupio con asco al lider caido que apreto los puños en ira al ser menospreciado-al igual que los angeles y los demas seres sobrenaturales, excepto los Youkais, son simples escorias que buscan su bien personal

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?-pregunto el arcange Gabriel con un tono enojado

-¿En que me baso primor?-preguntaba burlista a la rubia que se enojo aun mas por como se dirgio a ella-al igual que Azazel, ustedes solo buscan el bien de solo su faccion, dejando al lado a los humanos, al igual que el resto, ustedes solo le dan importancia a aquellos que ustedes ven interesante

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntaba con enojo Issei, intimidandola y haciendola retroceder-una niña en Bagdag pedia ayuda al cielo para que su padre llegara a salvo a su casa, ¿saben a donde fue?, a una puta panaderia-decia con ira, los demas aun atemorizados por su aura o sabia a donde queria llegar-saben como esta la situacion en ese lado del mundo, ¿verdad?-los demas aun no sabian que queria decir-¿no?, bueno ya se imaginaran al saber el estado del padre, el sujeto murio al querer llegar a su casa...al explotar un coche bomba...

-¡!-A mas de uno shoqueo esta respuesta

-¿Donde estaban los angeles mientras esta niña rogaba por la vida de su padre?-decia en una pose pensativa, hasta que chasqueo sus dedos en respuesta-¡ah si!, estaban buscando tambien a otros caballero santo...ignorando el pedido de la infante-decia con resentiiento

-Eso...nosotros...yo...-Gabriel no sabia que decir

-No sabes que decir, ¿verdad primor?-decia con todo el veneno del mundo-¿saben cual fue la diferencia en las dos historias?, la niña y su padre eran simples personas normales, ¿el caballero santo?, un sujeto que fue ascendido a Joker del cielo...Dulio Guesualdo...portador de la Zenith Tempest, sacred gear de categoria longinus

-...Gabriel estaba sin argumentos, tanto asi que no podia hablar

-Los seres sobrenaturales son despreciables-decia con veneno en su voz, enojando a la mayoria de los presentes-solo les importan las cosas que le den beneficios a sus facciones, los demas sean humanos o incluso otros sobrenaturales, no les importan en lo absoluto, salvo si portaran algo que los haga resaltar, solo ahi tiene valor ante sus malditos ojos

-¡Eso no es verdad!-exclamaba Michael en lugar de su hermana la cual estaba cabizbaja y sollozando, pensando en aquella niña, ¿de verdad habian descuidado tanto sus deberes?, el padre celestial estaria decepcionado sin duda alguna del cielo-¡no hemos abandonado a la humanidad!

-¿En serio?-preguntaba con tono muy peligroso-dime, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que escuchaste y cumpliste con la oracion de uno de los que te oraban?, los que tengan sacred gear no cuentan

Michael no supo que responder, ¿porque?, muy facil, el no recordaba la ultima vez que cumplio con la oracion de sus feligreces, solo el usuarios de sacred gear, caballeros sagrados, tratados con otras facciones, etc, etc, etc, pero no sabia nada del mundo humano

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que bajaste al mundo humano a estudiarlo?-Micahel no sabia que responder-¿cuando fue que volviste a crear un milagro que elevara la fe del mundo?-seguia sin poder responder-¿cuando fue la ultima vez que te presentaste con alguien que en su lecho de muerte queria que vayas por el?-Michael no podia responder aunque quisiera-muy simple, estabas metido en otros asuntos que no eran relevantes en lo absoluto y que en serio no debian ser tomados en cuenta...uno de esos asuntos, era ese maldito proyecto...espada sagrada...creado por la iglesia

-Eso...-Michael trataba de defenderse, mas no podia

-Y eso que era el proyecto de la iglesia, que se supone tu diriges-decia con burla por la crisis interna del serafin-ahora me pregunton, ¿donde estabas tu en ese momento?, por que de ser tu, habrias podido detener la carniceria del cabron de Balba Galilei, ¿donde Michael?

-...-El arcangel no sabia que decir

-¿Donde estabas Michael?-volvio a preguntar con malicia y una sonrisa

-...-

-¿Donde?

-...-

-¡¿DONDE?!

-¡NO LO SE!

Y ahi mismo el arcangel cayo de rodillas agitado y un poco quebrado, sentia que le habia fallado al mundo, a sus hermanos humanos y en especial, a su padre celestial, el falso Issei sonrio con sarisfaccion y locura al sentirse satisfecho al lograr lo que se propuso, pues los demas presentes tambien empezaron a cuestionar sus acciones

El caos estaba llegando

Y el falso Issei lo sabia, sintiendose extasiado

-¿Que ganas contandonos todo esto?-l pregunta de Issei volvio a todos al centro del asunto, pero aun asi, la crisis seguia, el mal ya estaba hecho-¿porque rayos eres tan parecido a mi?

El falso Issei sonrio cosa que a nadie gusto

-Sobre el porque me parezco tanto a ti, sino te importa, me lo guardare para mi mismo, muchas gracias-respondia frustrando a Issei y los demas presentes-sobre mi ganancia haciendo esto, es...destruirlos a todos

Todos se petrificaron por la respuesta tan fria y sincera del falso Issei

-¿Destruirlos a todos?-pregunto anonadado Sirzech

-Si...incluso a los humanos-respondio con igual seguirdad, volviendo a sorprender a todos

-¿A los humano tambien?-preguntaba espantado y aterrorizado Azazel-¿acaso no luchabas por ellos?

El falso Issei solo dejo que su cabello vuelva a tapar sus ojos

-Lo hago por el bien de todos-respondia de forma serena y tetrica-los humanos son iguales a ustedes, roban, asesinan, mienten, odian y siguen y siguen, es un circulo vicioso que se repite todo un siempre, un ciclo que jamas termina-alzo la mirada al cielo y sonrio de forma arrogante-la unica solucion que tienen para que dejen de sufrir, es morir, asi como en el primer diluvio universal, donde solo los mas aptos junto a Noe, sobrevivieron y repoblaron el mundo

Ante esta revelacion todos quedaron impactados, ¿este tipo queria salvar al mundo...destruyendolo?, ¡pero aque locura!

-Estas demente-respondia Issei con ira, claramente al decir que mataria a los humanos, sus padres, amigos y otros seres queridos iban a sufrir esa horrible suerte-¿pretendes que te deje lograr tal cosa?-pregunto encendiendo su aura dragonica-¿como pretendes hacerlo a fin de cuentas?, estas atrapado aqui no solo conmigo, sino tambien con miembros muy poderosos que lideran las facciones

Cuando dijo eso, el falso Issei sonrio de forma demencial cosa que a todos asusto y alerto

-Eso lo se-Issei se ponia en posicion de pelea, algo le decia que pronto lo haria-yo voy a eliminarlos a todos, ¡por eso los traje aqui!-exclamo sorprendiendo a los presentes-pero seras tu Rias, quien acabe con la vida de Sekiryutei y empieze esta purga-exclamo con seguridad apuntando a la pelirroja

-¿Yo?-se preguntaba casi en panico-¡estas loco!, ¡yo jamas dañaria a Ise!-exclamo con enojo y seguridad

El falso Issei volvio a sonreir tetricamente

-Oh creeme, lo haras

 **¡FIZ!**

Ante la mirada atonit de todos, en una especie de destello luminoso color rojo sangre, habia desaparecido y lo peor, Issei habia desaparecido con el tambien

-¡ISE!

Exclamo la pelirroja al ver a su prometido desaparecer en frente de sus propios ojos

Mas la realidas era otra

 **-*SEGUNDOS ANTES*-**

En menos de un parpadeo, el falso Issei se vistio con un macabro traje de color negro con algunos tonos de amarillo, ademas de guantes y botas del mismo color, tenia una mascara que parecia diabolica, pues era muy macabra, ademas de que en los dedos de los guantes tenia lo que parecian ser garras

Y lo mas llamativo, su cuerpo despedia descargas electricas de color rojo a cada segundo que pasaba

Aun sin reaccionar, Issei fue empujado por el pecho hasta estrellarse contra una pared, destruyendo su armadura de forma rapida y precisa asombrando de gran manera al castaño y al dragon de gales por semejante demostracion de poder y por sobre todo, ¡esa irreal velocidad!

¡¿Que demonios era ese tipo?!

- **Vamos a dar un paseo-** la voz del tipo cambio a uno grutural y macabro que incluso atemorizo un poco al dragon interno de Issei

 **¡FIZ!**

El falso Issei era tan veloz, que todo lo demas parecia haber quedado paralizado frente, pues pasaba a un lado de todos sin que reaccionaran o siquiera pestañearan, dejando una gran estela roja por donde pasaba

-¡ISE!

La voz de su amada pelirroja fue lo ultimo que escucho Issei antes de que todo se vuelva borroso

 **-*DE REGRESO*-**

-¡¿A donde rayos se fueron?!-pregunto/exclamo Sirzech al no ver a ambos

-¡Rapido!, ¡todos investiguen la zona!-ordenaba Odin-¡no dejen piedra sin voltear!

-¡Si!

Y con ese asentimiento general, todos se dispersaron a buscar a ambod, todos menos dos personas, eran los dos angeles encargados del cielo, aun tenian su crisis interna por las palabras del falso Issei, que sabian que eran muy verdaderas, ¿como podian seguir liderando el cielo con tales negligencia?, la verdad no sabian como

-Michael-la voz de Odin y su mano en su hombro mo devolvieron a la realidad-ahora no es momento de reprocharnos todas nuestras fallas, podemos hacer eso despues, por el momento la prioridad ahora es encontrar a Issei y a su falsa copia

-...Si...es verdad...-decia el overlord de los cielos entrando en razon-...andando Gabriel...

La rubia no respondio de forma verbal, solo asintio con la cabeza, estaba claramente afectada por las palabras del demonio Issei, desplego sus alas y junto al dios Nordico empezaron a volar, mas Odin se dio cuenta de algo muy peligroso

Las alas de ambos lideres parpadeaban de blanco a negro

-"Oh no, esto es malo"-pensaba el lider de Asgard seriamente con una gota de sudor bajandole por la mejilla al sentir el estado emocional de ambos lideres del cielo-"debemos solucionar esto rapido"

Y asi siguieron su curso

* * *

 **N/A: OBLIGADO REPRODUCIR ESTE TEMA...** watch?v=84cndTmA8ks...creanme, ¡les encantara!

* * *

En distintas partes del inframundo, una estela de color rojo con destellos electricos, era visible, logicamente el tipo corria tan rapido de parecia estar en bastantes lugares al mismo tiempo, Issei no sabia donde mismo se encontraba, pues no podia moverse, su agresor lo habia tomado del cuello y con su velocidad irreal lo arrastraba, durante su trayectoria pudo darse cuenta de que mientras corria, ambos entraban en una especie de vortice azul con detalles blancos

El falso Issei se detuvo solo para azotarlo en el suelo y si por si fuera poco, lo golpeaba brutalmente

Para luego volver a tomarlo del cuello y empezar a correr de nuevo, entrando en ese vortice azul que Issei veia durante su arrastre, en serio Issei no sabia que lugar era ese al que entraban cada vez que el vilano corria y en realidad no le importaba de momento, pues mas le importaba las posibles fracturas y laceraciones que tuviera de forma interna y externa por ese arrastre infernal

Pero no terminaria ahi su tortura

Pues el Issei falso volvio a salir del tunel a la realidad del inframundo y lo lanzo con una velocidad y fuerza ilogica, Issei rodaba y rodaba como coche automovilistico en accidente de transito levantando polvo y destrozando todo lo que su malogrado cuerpo chocara, el falso Issei corria a un lado de el, viendo como Issei se lastimaba de forma grave, sin duda alguna las heridas que ya tenia, se habian agravado aun mas y sin parar de correr o siquiera dejarlo detenerse, lo volvio a agarrar del cuello y entraron nuevamente al tunel azul

 **-*[...]*-**

-¿Como es posible?-preguntaba alterado Ajuka viendo el panel de su pantalla de energia-¡pareciera que estuviera en todos lados!

Ajuka Belzebu con su super inteligencia y su tecnologia habia logrado enlazar la frecuencia del Issei velocista, mas aun asi era casi imposible determinar su ubicacion, pues como Ajuka decia, pareciera que estaba en todos lados al mismo tiempo

Sirzech y los demas veian impactados esa escena era irreal ante sus ojos, ¿como rayos alguien podia moverse a semejante velocidad?, cuando Ajuka los contacto a todos y les informo que ya lo habian encontrado, rapidamente todos fueron a su salon, quedando anonadados de la grave noticia, Issei, por su pulso cardiaco y sus niveles de energia

Estaba a punto de morir

-¡ISE!

-¡WOOOAH!

-¡Rias, espera!

Sirzech no pudo hacer nada cuando su hermana abrio un portal teletransportador, llevandose sin querer consigo a Xenovia

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamo Zeoticus Gremory-esta niña es demasiado impulsiva, ¿como va a encontrarlo y detenerlo?, el tipo esta por todos lados-decia con preocupacion el pelirrojo al ver el acto imprudente de su hija-Ajuka, ¿puede saber a donde fueron esas dos?-pregunto al peliverde que nego de inmediato

-Las fluctuaciones energeticas creadas por ese tipo distorcionan las señales-explicaba el peliverde con preocupacion-al momento de transportarse sus energias fluctuaron a la misma señal que la de ese tipo, por lo que no sabemos en donde cayeron

-Carajo...-decia Sirzech agarrandose del puente de la nariz-debemos hacer algo y pronto-en ese momento fue a abrazar a su madre para confortarla, pue estaba muy tensa y nerviosa por los eventos tragico que ocurrian-tranquila madre, pronto traeremos a Rias,Xenovia e Issei sanos y salvo

-Eso espero Sirzech-decia con voz preocupada sobando la mano de su hijo-eso espero

El resto de la sala veia con impotencia las pantallas de energia de Ajuka, podian ver como en distintas partes del inframundo aparecia y desaparecia ese sujeto arrastrando consigo a Issei, el cual segun las pantalla, sus signos vitales cada vez eran mas bajo

Podria morir si no hacian nada el respecto

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

-¡Se detuvo!-exclamo Ajuka al ver su pantalla

-¡¿Que?¡-pregunto alterado Sirezch, los demas estaban igual-¡¿donde?!

-¡No hay tiempo!-exclamo Ajuka abriendo un portal con las coordenadas adquiridas-¡vamos!, ¡de prisa!- sin perder el tiempo salto al circulo de transporte, para llegar lo mas rapido posible al lugar de los hechos

Mas no se esperaban la fatal escena que verian al llegar

-...N-No puede ser...-Sirzech y los demas estaban aterrados por la escena

Rias estaba viendo llorosa e impotente como su amado castaño y su querida caballero caian de un precipicio, claramente ambos estaban inconcientes, mas lo notable era que Issei estaba rodeado de humo, como si hubiera sido atacado, adentrandose lo que parecia un vortice azulado, despareciendo ambos

- **¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!-** se reia de forma desquiciada y maniaca el falso Issei- **¡gracias por tu ayuda querida!, ¡asi mis planes se podran realizar!-** se dirigia a la devastada pelirroja que aun tenia su mano extendida llorando, claramente ella fue la que ataco a Issei y Xenovia- **me gustaria quedarme a charlar y recordar viejos tiempos, pero creo que llego compañia indeseada-** refiriendose a la llegada de los demas que veian incredulos la escena- **asi que amor, nos vemos luego**

 **¡FOOOOZ!**

Y asi, de un parpadeo desaparecio de la vista de todos

Los demas rapidamente se apresuraron hacia Rias la cual no reaccionaba y seguia en la misma posicion, sollozando, Sirzech rapidamente se arrodillo hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros, desesperado

-¡Rias!, ¡¿estas bien?!-el maou estaba tan alterado y preocupado por la situacion de su hermana, que se olvido de llamarla como siempre lo hacia-¡¿te hizo daño?!, ¡responde!-el maou estaba muy asustado por el estado de su pequeña hermana

-¡Rias!-Venelama tambien se apresuro a donde su hija

La pelirroja no daba muestras de salir de su trancen sus ojos azules estaban bien abiertos ahora rojos por sus lagrimas, temblaba de forma suave, el shock que tenia la habia consumido por completo, pero poco a poco su rostro se iba descomponiendo al regresar a la realidad y al no poder soportarlo mas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dio un tremendo grito desgarrador, con su actual inestabilidad el poder de la destruccion salia de forma descontrolada, por suerte segundos antes todos se habian alejado de la pelirroja, ademas de levantar escudos de energia para protegerse

-Rias...

Sona podia sentir el dolor de su amiga, ese grito estaba cargado de tristeza, culpa, odio, ira, rabia, todo en conjunto, estaba tan ahogada en sus emociones negativas que sus poderes estallaron a niveles alarmantes, tanto asi que cada ser presente podria resultar gravemente herido si Rias no retomaba el control de su poder

-¡Lo mate!...¡Lo mate!...¡LO MATEEEEEEEEEE!

Y con ese ultimo y desgarrador grito, Rias cayo desmayada, la pobre no pudo soportar tanto y colapso

-Rias-el maou pelirrojo se acerco a su hermana cuando el peligro habia pasado, tomandola de forma nupcial, veia que aun en su inconciencia estaba sufriendo, sus lagrimas eran una prueba irrefutable, eso lo hizo llenarse de ira contra el Issei demoniaco-esto...jamas lo perdonare...

Con ese claro anuncio de guerra, todos desaparecieron

* * *

 **Espero que les halla gustado esta idea, nos vemos en otra actualizaciones**

 **Adios**


	8. HERO DC

**Hey, nueva idea, espero les agrade:**

 **DC HERO**

 **TIPO: Cross -no harem**

 **SERIES: Boku no hero academia x Dc comics**

 **Principales: Ray Palmer, Izuku Midoiya, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Ronald Raymond**

 **Parejas: RayxInko IzukuxOchako BarryxTsuyu OliverxMei RonniexHagakure**

 **SIPNOSIS: Despues de que pasara los sucesos de crisis en tierras nfinitas, Barry Allen "murio", pero no solo el, tambien otros tres heroes, siendo Green Arrow, Atomo y por milagros de la vida, Firestorm, siendo encarnado por solo un ente, Ronnie Raymond, sin necesidad de unirse al otro individuo, puede manipular el poder**

 **Pero, al creer que murieron, se dan cuenta al despertar que estan en un lugar distinto, los heroes abundan por doquier, pero de una manera diferente, los 4 deberan adaptarse a este nuevo mundo, ¿lo lograran?**

 **Edades alteradas:**

 **Ray Palmer: 22 años**

 **Barry allen: 17**

 **Oliver Queen: 17**

 **Ronnie Raymond: 17**

* * *

—Estamos cerca—una voz seria pero juvenil podia escucharse en la oscuridad

No podia verse del todo, era solo una silueta, pero rapidamente se pudo notar que tampoco iba solo, pues mas siluetas estaban corriendo tras el, eran pasos apresurados, tratando de llegar a cierto punto para intentar salvar a unas personas importantes para ellos, era un grupo mas o menos grande, compuesto de adolescentes por lo que se podia apreciar, pero rodos eran rostros decididos a combatir y proteger a sus seres queridos

Mas no sabian como encontrarlos para lograrlos

 **¡FOSH!**

 **¡POW!**

—¡Uaaaagh!

 **¡CRASH!**

—¡Midoriya-chan!

Tsuyu Asui exclamo preocupada cuando el peliverde salio volando producto de un poderoso golpe a su mejilla, por cortesia de un borron negro haciendolo chocar contra uno de los muros de forma bruta, el resto de los demas tambien se preocuparon y asombraron por este hecho

Era la clase 1-A de Yuei, la prestigiosa academia de formacion heroica para los superheroes del mañana

Rapidamente corrieron a ayudarlo, excepto cierto rubio explosivo que se quedo a buscar con la mirada, furioso a quien sea el responsable de todo esto, mas no encontraba a nadie y eso lo enfurecia de sobremanera, ya queria volarlo todo con sus explosiones, ¡queria masacrar algo!

Izuku fue ayudado a levantarse por los demas, pero aun asi seguia algo aturdido

—Deku-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupada Ochako

—Si, mas o menos—repondia un poco aturdido, masajeandose la mejilla—¿alguien vio que fue lo que me golpeo?

 **¡FOOOSH!**

 **¡BAM! X 10**

—¡Aaaaah!

Todos exclamaron de dolor porque antes de poder responderle otra vez ese condenado borron negro habia aparecido y esta vez no solo golpeo a Izuku, sino tambien a todos los que lo rodeaban, algunos caian en obstaculos destruyendolos, otros chocaron con lo primero que les planto cara, en pocas palabras, nadie quedo ileso

—¿Q-Que rayos esta pasando aqui?—pregunto Shouto adolorido en el suelo, nada tenia sentido de lo que estaba pasando

—¡Era un sujeto!—dijo adolorido Lida Tenya agarrandose la cabeza adolorido mientras salia de los escombros—pude verlo aunque fue muy efimero, eso me basto para asegurarme de que era

—¡Bastardo!—exclamo con ira Bakugo, disparando explosiones por todo el lugar tratando de darle o encontrarlo—¡aparece cobarde!

 **¡FOOOOSH!**

—¡Al parecer te escucho!—exclamo alarmado Tenya

Pudo ver como alguien se aproximaba a gran velocidad, asi que usando los propulsores de sus piernas, apenas logro evadir al tipo, mas no asi Katsuki, que por provocarlo le valio que lo arrastrara unos 8 metros, pero aun asi estaba conciente encabronado y muy lastimado, tratando de levantarse

—D-Desgraciado—maldecia como podia el castaño aun en el suelo

Tenya veian por todos lados de forma alerta y ansiosa, ahora sabian a que se enfrentaban, ¡era un maldito velocista!, el primero de todos, a pesar de obtener turbinas en sus piernas para desplazarce a gran velocidad, no lograria llegar a tal velocidad infernal

Pero debia hacer algo, siendo el que todavia estaba de pie

 **¡FIZ!**

Hasta que escucho como algo se pocisionaba atras de el, cuando se dio la vuelta, no pudo esconder la cara de espanto que obtuvo cuando vio al responsable de toda esta locura, los demas estaban iguales, era algo abominable

No se le veia el rostro por esa horrible mascara demoniaca que usaba, su traje era absolutamente negro, con algunos toques amarillos, garras en los guantes y lo mas llamativo era como una energia electrica rodeaba todo su cuerpo, eso era casi imposible de creer, pues esa cantidad de electricidad bastabaa para freirle el cuerpo alguien

— **¿ _Que es lo que quieres aqui?_** —

Esa voz grutural de ultratumba altero a todos los presentes, sonaba como un demonio encarnado y eso le gustaba al ser, el miedo que estaba sembrando el todos ellos, incluso Katsuki debi admitir que este tipo le producia temor

Y no era para menos, el tipo era un asesino

—¡T-Tu!—señalo al tipo—¡¿Donde esta Eraser-sensei?!—pregunto con autoridad el pelinegro de lentes—¡¿donde estan todos?!

Mas el tipo no contesto y solo lo quedo viendo profundamente, a veces ladeando la cabeza que en lugar de parecer tierno, era siniestro y perturbador ante la vista de todos, pero en eso comenzo a hacer algo aun mas perturbador

Comenzo a reirse como el demente homicida que era

La columna vertebral de todos sufrio de un escalofrio tremendo, cada carcajada producida por su garganta parecia haber salido del mismo demonio en persona, ya se habian levantado y puesto al Lado de Tenya, pero aun asi, ese temor no se fue de su interior, incluso Todoroki y Bakugo tenian un rostro de duda, no sabian como actuar

— **¿Quieres saber donde estan esos inutiles?** —preguntaba de forma macabra, haciendolos sudar un poco por el terror— **¡deberan alcanzarme para saberlo!**

 **¡FOOOOS!**

En menos de un parpadeo el velocista malvado desaparecio de la vista de todos, dejandolos boquiabiertos, ¿como rayos iban a derrotar a alguien con esa increible velocidad?, no tenian idea de que hacer

Mas Lida apreto los dientes en ira, ¿queria una batalla de velocidad?, ¡le va a dar una batalla de velocidad!

—¡No escaparas!—exclamo enojado

—¡Esper...!

 **¡FOOOOOOOSH!**

Tsuyu no pudo terminar su advertencia ya que sin esperar un segundo mas, encendio los propulsores de sus piernas y salio a maxima carrera para tratar de alcanzar al velocista, todos tuvieron que cubrirse con los brazos ya que ese repentino despegue levanto una espesa nube de polvo y humo

Pero aun cuando estaban un poco enojados por el repentino movimiento, sintieron una ligera esperanza, pues habian olvidado que el Kosei de Lida era de impulso, osea, velocidad, todos estaban confiados, menos uno del grupo, que veia todo serio, era verdad, Lida era jodidamente rapido, pero hasta el se dio cuenta de que ni con su Kosei ñodria agarrarlo, era demasiado veloz, solo habian 4 personas que podrian detenerlo y el ya los habia contactado

—"Vamos hermanos"—rogaba mentalmente mientras veia disimuladamente su reloj—"dense prisa y vengan a ayudarnos"

Luego de un momento, todos fueron a tratar de alcanzar al villano

 **-*[...]*-**

En un lugar abandonado, en lo que parecia ser un barrio de mala suerte, estaban sentados en sillas y muy lastimados muchas personas, uno de ellos era un super heroe, el resto eran solo civiles, los que en realidad era, una situacion de rehenes

El pro-heroe Eraser head se estaba despertando, poco a poco iba recobrando la conciencia eso lo probaban sus parpados al verlos estremecerse, hasta que lentamente abrio sus ojos, estaba aun un poco aturdido y no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de dolor cuando sintio todo su cuerpo adolorido, como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado encima y sus huesos estuvieran hechos polvo

Los otros secuestrados aun estaban inconcientes

—¿Q-Que rayos...que me paso...?—decia adolorido, tratando de agarrars la cabeza para tratar de aliviar un poco la jaqueca que tenia, se dio cuenta de que no podia, pues sus brazos, piernas, torso y cuello, estaban encadenados—¿pero que...?—preguntaba adolorido el pro-heroe—pero, ¿que rayos fue lo que me ourrio?

— **¡GROOOW**

Ese temible rugido alerto a Erased, el poco a poco iba recordando todo, pero luego se escucho otro sonido que lo devolvio a la realidad de su situacion, apretando los puños en ira cuando pudo escuchar como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad y en un pestañeo, el mismo "demonio" que atormento a los de la clase 1-A estaba frente a el

De forma amenazante

—Ah si...ya lo recorde...—afirmo con enfado al recordar a aquel monstruo que lo capturo a el y a los demas rehenes

Ambos se quedaron mirando cara a cara

 **-*[...]*-**

Lida estaba cansado, jodidamente cansado, agoto casi toda su energia persoguiendo a ese maldito demonio veloz y aunque uso casi toda su velocidad, no llegaba a acercarsele ni una sola milla, asi de rapido era ese bastardo corredor

Apodo cortesia de Bakugo

—¡Rayos!—exclamaba frustrado golpeando la pared en donde se apoyaba—es demasiado veloz, ¿como voy a atraparlo?

—No vas a poder

Lida sorprendio cuando escucho una voz conocida, dio la vuelta y lo confirmo, era Izuku y el resto de la clase 1-BA, venia apoyado de Todoroki los demas tambien se veian muy maltratdos pero aun asi con annsias de lucha, podia verlo en sus rostros

Vaya, debio tomarse un descanso muy largo, pues sus compañeros lograron encontrarlo y alcanzarlo en solo unos minutos

—Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?—pregunto obviamente preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeros, recibiendo un asentimiento general con una sonrisa—me alegro

—En realidad nosotros deberiamos preguntarte eso—dijo Tsuyu a un confindido pelinegro—despues de todo, nosotros no fuimos quienes dejaron a sus compañeros a su suerte y salia corriendo tras u villano-gero—aclaraba la ranita con un tono de reproche

Ante este comentario, el presidente de la clase bajo la cabeza en verguenza, pues ers verdad que por no controlar su enojo, habia dejado a sus compañeros a su suerte

—L-Lo siento mucho—se disculpaba bastantes veces muy arrepemtido de sus acciones mientras daba muchas reverencias, ya cuando todo se soluciono, decidio aclarar su duda ante las palabras de Izuku—pero Midoriya-san, ¿como vamos a atraparlo entonces?—pregunto claramente confundido y frustrado

De ahi todas las miradas se pocisionaron en el peliverde, el cual esbozo una sonrisa confiada

—Bueno, eso se debe a que pedi ayuda a mis hermanos—respondio con una sonrisa

 **-*[...]*-**

En distintas partes de la ciudad, podian verse como ciertas personas se movilizaban a gran velocidad, para reunirse en un solo punto especifico

Una moto con dos pasajeros, el chico manejaba y la chica estaba de copiloto, sosteniendo lo que parecia ser un Carcaj de flechas y un arco

Un gran volido de fuego volaba desde el cielo a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de fuego que se dispersaba segundos despues

Y por ultimo una estela de color roja, se movia a una velocidad imposible de ver por el ojo humano o por sobrehumanos (posedores de Kosei)

Todos 4 dirigiendose a un solo y mismo punto especifico

 **-*[...]*-**

—¡¿Hermanos?!—preguntaron todos asombrados, ese dato del peliverde no lo sabian

—No mientas Deku bastardo—siendo tan amigable como siempre, Bakugo tomaba la palabra—te conozco desde hace años, se perfectamente bien que eres hijo unico, asi que deja de decir esas tonterias de que tienes hermanos

—Pero no miento—se defendia—recuerda que Kaa-san se volvio a casar

—...Si, ya lo recorde—confirmaba el castaño mas calmado—entonces, ¿tus hermanos son fuertes?

Izuku sonrio otra vez de forma confiada

—Demasiado buenos y fuertes podria decirse

—¿Eh?—Tsuyu estaba confusa—pero si son tan buenos, ¿porque no estan en Yuei?-gero

Ante esa pregunta Izuku bajo el rostro apenado

—Eso fue, porque uno de mis hermanos no fue tomado en cuenta para el ingreso a Yuei

Todos se extrañaron cuando dijo eso

—¿Eso porque?—pregunto confuso Todoroki

Izuku iba a contestarle, pero en eso

 **¡BIP! ¡BIP! ¡BIP!**

El reloj de Izuku empezo a sonar, extrañando a todos, el peliverde sabia de quien se trataba y por eso sonrio mas ampliamente, asi que separandose con cuidado de Todoriki, contesto la llamada, pero para que todos lo oigan, decidio ponerlo en alta voz

No podia evitarlo, pero le gustaba presumir de sus hermanos

—Aqui Izuku, ¿que hay?

— _Hey Izuku_ —una voz seria fue escuchado por todos, por el sonido de fondo de autos y todo tipo de vehiculos, sospechaban que estaba en la carretera, obviamente era el motorizado y su acompañante— _Estamos cerca, ¿estas prepardo para esto?_

—Obvio que si nii-san—contestaba confiado el peliverde—le acabo de enviar las coordenadas del posible lugar de los hechos, espero y los halla recibido

— _Tranquilo pequeño hermano, los tenemos_ —respondia otra voz, esta sonaba mas seria y relajada, ademas de que para extrañesa de todos los demas, podian escuchar destellos electricos y sonidos finos, como si algo estuviera moviendose a gran velocidad— _estaremos ahi en un flash_

Al decir esas palabras Izuku y las otras tres voces suspiraron aburridas para extrañesa de los espectadores

— _¿En serio?, "¿estaremos ahi en un flash?"_ —decia incredulo una tercera voz a travez del intercomunicador, a todos les extraño que se podia escuchar como si la turbina de un avion estubiera girando— _¿no te cansas de esa frase?, ¡ya cambiala por amor de Dios!_

—¡ _Hey!, ¡al menos tengo frases que decir!_ —se respondia el agredido— _¿que me dicen ustedes?, ¡no tienen nada!_

— _No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de estupideces_ —decia serio el motorizado— _ese tipo de cosas se las dejo al sabelotodo arrogante de Izuku_

—¡Oye!—exclamo ofendido el peliverde—que me guste sacar conclusiones y no me hace un sabelotodo arrogante—trataba de defenderse, pero unas ligeras carcajadas de alguien que el pudo saber de quien era, lo enojo mas—al menos yo no incendie la casa de un estornudo

— _¡¿Quieren olvidar eso con un demonio?!_ —exclamo con enojo el chico de fuego— _¡fue un jodido accidente!, ¡ a cualquiera le hubiera pasado!_

—¡¿ _Quieren ponerse serios de una vez?!_

 _Esas dos voces sincronizadas pusieron fin a la discusion de los cuatro chicos que dejaron de discutir, una de las voces era de lo que parecia ser un adulto joven y la otra de una chica_

— _Estamos en medio de una llamada de auxilio_ —decia la voz de la mujer, era la copiloto de la moto— _comportensebde una vez y centrense_

—Si señora/ _Si señora_ —respondian desganados los 4

— _No hay que tomar las cosas a la ligera_ —ordenaba la voz del hombre— _este enemigo es muy fuerte, asi que maxima concentracion chicos_

—Si padre/ _Ray_ —respondieron igual de desganados los chicos

— _Bien, buena suerte_ —corto la comunicacion el conocido como Ray

—Dense prisa chicos—Izuku volvia a ponerse serio—esto podria salirse de control

— _Ahi estaremos_ —respondieron ambos ocupantes de la moto, cortando la comunicacion

— _Estare a tiempo_ —respondia el chico de fuego y corto la comunicacion

— _Yo igual, asi que no te preocupes_ —tambien corto la señal

Este ultimo es el que tenia mas ganas de llegar, pues el sospechaba de quien podria tratarse este villano, de ser quien es el sospechoso, solo ellos tres podrian hacerle frente y en ese momento tambien los 4 oraban a cuanta deidad existiera el que no esten grabando los medios de comunicacion

Pues a excepcion del chico de fuego, el velocista bueno y el motorizado, por el apuro no habian alcanzado a tomar sus uniformes

Mientras que en lugar donde se habian reunido los jovenes, Izuku soltaba un suspiro pesado, a veces podian a llevarse de la la patada ellos 4, pero normalmentense llevan bien como buenos hermanos

Mientras los otros chicos espectadores veian todo esto con una gota de sudor bajandole por la nuca, ¿en serio eran confiables los hermanos del peliverde?, sinceramente ya estaban dudandolo, esa ligera pelea infantil les habia bajado la poca confianza de ganar de habian tenido

—Bien, ya escucharon—tomaba la palabra Izuku, ya podia caminar por su cuenta—sigamos las coordenadas para llegar rapido a salvar a los civiles y a Erased-sensei

—Ah, ¿Izuku-kun?—lo llamaba Momo, ganandose la atencion del peliverde—¿estas seguro de esto?

Izuku arqueo una ceja en confusion ante esto, el no entendia muy bien el porque de su duda, sin saber que la verdad un poco de temor los estaba invadiendo, puesto que enfrentar a ese demonio veloz ya les estaba empezando a asustar

Mas Izuku no tenia miedo en absoluto

—Momo-san—llamaba totalmente confiado el peliverde—te aseguro que vamos a ganar

Esas palabras llenas de confianza y determinacion alzo la moral y mermo un poco el miedo dentro de ellos, aun tenian miedo, de eso no habia duda, pero ahora era mas llevadera, asi que pelearian ahora todos juntos

Pero les parecia admirable el grado de confianza que el peliverde le tenia a esos hermanos suyos, ¿tan buenos eran?, la curiosidad los mataba y ya querian conocerlos y tambien el conocer el porque uno de ellos siendo tan bueno, no fue tomado en cuenta para ingresar a Yuei

—Bien, todo parece arreglado—el peliverde volvio a tomar la palabra y tocando un boton de su reloj, este proyecto un holograma, soprendiendo a todos—segun el rada que le implante cuando nos ataco, se encuentra en este hangar abandonado—señalaba un punto en el mapa—esta al norte, muy cerca de aqui—apago el holograma—andando

Y asi empezo a correr hacia esa direccion, siendo seguido despues por los demas

—Midoriya-chan—la chica rana que se habia colocado a su lado llamaba su atencion—¿donde conseguiste ese objeto tan genial?-gero—preguntaba aun un poco asombrada Tsuyu

—Ah, ¿esto?—preguntaba señalando su reloj, recibiendo una afirmacion de la pelinegra—en realidad fue un regalo que me fabrico el nuevo esposo de mamá

Y tras esa respuesta que satisfacio la curiosidad de todos, siguieron corriendo hacia la direccion que marcaba el mapa holografico, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que dicho reloj tenia un sello de fabricacion de una empresa muy conocida a nivel mundial

Palmer Industries

 **-*[...]*-**

El villano reia de forma maniaca, no se le notaba agitado, a pesar de que a su alrededor estaban heroes fuera de combate, tratando de levantarse para seguir luchando, pero sus heridas eran de consideracion y no podian hacer un ligero esfuerzo fisico

Los heroes caidos eran nada mas y nada menos que

Erased head quien estaba semi inconciente tirado po unos escombros

Mount Lady quien estaba 100% fuera de combate y dentro de un gigantesco crater de apariencia humana

Cementos, incrustado en una pared de ladrillos, apenas conciente

Present Mic, quien estaba sepultado en una pila de escombros, vivo, pero inconciente

Ectoplasm quien estaba tirado en el suelo inconciente

El segundo heroe mas poderoso del mundo, Endeavor, el cual veia con furia a el demonio veloz, sin poder hacer nada, pues estaba demasiado golpeado y sangraba por todos lados

Y por ultimo, una malherida y neutralizada Midnight, quien en este momento estaba siendo elevads y ahorcada con una mano del demonio veloz, mientras este veia euforico el dolor de la heroina que tenia literalmente en sus manos

— **¿Esto es lo mejor que los heroes de aqui pueden ofrecer?, ¡patetico!** —se mofaba y lanzaba como a un costal de basura a la heroina en sus manos, a un lado de Endeavor— **no sirven ni para calentar, ¡quiero un verdadero reto!**

Los heroes caidos ya no sabian que mas hacer, el grupo habia llegado a salvar a Erasehead y a los civiles, pero su plan fracaso rotundamente, porque la velocidad del tipo era irreal, incluso para algo como un Kosei, esto estaba mas alla de la realidad

Vencio de forma rapida y sencilla a todos esos heroes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Ahora la pregunta era ¿y All Might?, por desgracia no podia participar, su herida habia llegado a su limite y no podia usar los restos de su poder hasta que se recupere, cosa que lo tenia frustrado al no poder salir a ayudarlos

Pero su herida no habia sido afectada nuevamente por un accidente

No, esta vez no y el velocista demoniaco era el culpable

All might y el demonio veloz lucharon no hace poco, a opinion de All Might, esa fue uno de sus combates mas brutales que halla tenido en toda su carrera de heroe nro 1 y simbolo de paz, pues escalaba y por mucho la batalla que tuvo con **"ESE"** tipo en el pasado, el que le dejo una secuela irreversible y fatal para el rubio, limitando su profesion heroica, de forma permanente

El demonio gano la batalla y lo dejo sumamente grave, casi al borde de la muerte, pero no por eso quedo ileso, ¡claro que no!, contra quien lucho era All Might ni mas ni menos, el demonio uso lo ultimo de sus fuerzas para derrotarlo y fue por los pelos, pues al ganar era un milagro que pudiera correr

Porque tenia todos mos huesos de su cuerpo destrozados, sus musculos desgarrados, su sistema de regeneracion por muy rapido que fuera, no lo curo en un lapso de periodo corto, esta vez se demoro demasiado, All Might sabia golpear muy bien y fuerte

El unico que estuvo mas cerca de matarlo

Por eso no habia atacado por estos meses, debia curarse y no toparse con el heroe, pero cuando se entero de la salud del rubio, no dudo en salir a hacer barbaridades

—Bastardo...—decia adolorida la heroina +18 años—¿que es lo que quieres?

El demonio veloz miro a ambos con mirada fija y sombria, logrando que internamente sintieran un poco de temor

— **Lo que yo quiero** —expliaba el velocista malvado— **es atraer a "ellos"**

Esa respuesta fue muy confusa para los heroes ya que los que estaban inconcientes habian logrado recuperar la conciencia

Pero tenian una gran duda, ¿a quienes se referia con "ellos"?

—¡SMASH!

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

El lugar se sacudio cuando un potente ataque choco contra una parte del lugar, destruyendola, evitando que los heroes pudieran preguntar a quien se referia con "ellos", pero seria despues que aclararan esa duda, ahora habian llegado los alumnos de la clase 1-A

Pero el villano habia logrado evadir facilmente el ataque previo, su velocidad era irreal

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

—¡Quedate quieto bastardo!—exclamaba extremadamente molesto Katsuki lanzandole explosiones a aquel maligno ser

El cual evadia de forma rapida y humillantemente facil cada disparo del chico explosivo, irritandolo cada vez mas, las explosiones no venian solas, tambien habia disparos de ametralladoras laser, creacion de Momo Yaoyorozu, pero aun asi no lograban darle, esto de estaba tornando frustrante

De un momento a otro, el velocista maligno aparecio tras estos dos y agarro sus cabezas, haciendolos chocar entre ellos, quedando casi inconcientes

—¡Bastardo!

Kirishima descendia de forma veloz y furiosa, tratando de acertarle un golpe con su endurecido cuerpo, mas fallo miserablemente, el velocista no quedo ahi sino que lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo contra una Tsuyu que trato de pillarlo por sopresa, siendo ambos derrotados

Una par de rayos se dirigian al velocista, el cual para sorpresa de todos, empezo a vibrar su cuerpo y al ser sus moleculas intangibles, pues sus ataques pasaron de largo, dejando a Aoyama y Kaminari sin palabras

—¿Como...?

— **¡Sorpresa!**

 **¡FIZZZZ!**

—¡Gaaaaah!—exclamaron sumamente adoloridos ambo rubios cuando para horror de todos, los brazos vibrantes del sujeto los atravezo, cayendo ambos inertes al suelo, no estaban muertos, pero si inconcientes

—¡Maldito!—exclamo Todoroki en ira por sus compañeros caidos

Sin aguantarse la ira, lanzo rafagas de hielo y fuego, el velocista se puso mas serio en evitar esos ataques, el fuego no era un problema, podia repelerlo, mas el hielo era el enemigo letal de todo velocista, pues el frio va deteniendo los atomos del cuerpo, cosa dañina para un velocista, pues ellos necesitan tener sus moleculas vibrantes para mantener su velocidad

Sin querer jugar con este chico, lo tomo del rostro y lo lanzo brutalmente contra una pared, la fuerza fue tan brutal, que la pared se cuarteo y Todoroki fue noqueado en un momento, para sopresa de todos, con su brazo vibrante aravezo a una ser de apariencia de ave, hecho de pura oscuridad

—¡Sombra oscura!—exclamo preocupado Tokoyami al ver posiblemente herido a su kosei

— **¿Es tuyo?** —pregunto de forma "inocente" que helo los huesos de todos— **¡pues demos un paseo!**

 **¡FOOOSH!**

Y sin piedad agarro a sombra oscura y empezo a correr velozmente por todo el lugar, arrastrando a Tokoyami que no podia hacer nada para evitalo, Lida trato de darle nuevamente persecusion con su impulsores, pero aun asi no lo podia alcanzar

—¡Ya dejalo!—exclamo Lida tratando de alcanzarlo, mas no podia

— **¿Tu de nuevo?** —preguntaba burlista o eso creian, pues su macabra voz no dejaba entender— **¡eres una molestia!**

Sin miramiento alguno corre a mas velocidad para sorpresa de Lida y sufrimiento de Tokoyami y su compañero, pero solo tardo en aparecer unos segundos ahora tras el pelinegro, pero cuando este se dio cuenta, ya era tarde

Usando como bate a sombra oscura, golpeo a Lida con Tokoyami y no solo eso, pues la fuerza del golpe fue tan fuerte que choco contra Jirou, Mina y Hagakure, que se habian lanzado al ataque dejandolos fuera de combate

Aunque debia admitir, que jamas se espero que de un momento a otro, no podia correr puesto a que algo se lo impedia, vio al suelo y pudo ver como sus piernas estaban atrapadas en algun tipo de pegamento color morado

Mas unas risas llamaron su atencion

—Hehehe, no te la esperabas ¿eh?, ¡bastardo!—exclamo orgulloso Mineta—ya te atrape, mas su sonrisa se murio cuando vio al monstruo sonreir, o eso creia ver

— **¿Eso crees?**

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

—¡¿Eh?!

Ante la vista impactante de todos, volvio a hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo, soltandose de la goma morada, por lo que apenas se libero y se lanzo contra el aspirante a heroe por considerarlo una posible amenaza futura, agarrandolo de un brazo y dando varias vueltas lo lanzo contra unos impactados Izuku y Ochako que tenian en mente atacarlo de sorpresa, cayendo ambos al suelo adoloridos por la fuerza del choque

En todo el lugar se podian ver a todos los heroes caidos, vencidos y esparcidos por diferntes lados de la zona, con el velocista demoniaco parado en medio de todos ellos

— **¿Esto es todo lo que los heroes pueden ofrecerme?** —preguntaba burlista el velocista— **¡que patetico!** —reclamaba obviamete decepcionado, los caidos lo veian con odio, no podian entender como podia existir alguien asi de veloz y fuerte, el unico talvez que podria hacerle frente era All Might, pero aun asi tenian ciertas dudas— **la basura siempre era basura, no importa cuanto colecciones** —y en un pestañeo estaba agarro del cuello a un adolorido Izuku que trataba de safarce— **¿no lo crees amiguito?** —preguntaba de forma "inocente" mientras hacia vibrar nuevamente su brazo, dispuesto a matar esta vez

—"¡Rayos!"—pensaba alarmado el peliverde tratando de safarce mas no podia

—¡Deku-kun!—exclamaba aterrada Ochako al ver el posible final del peliverde, el resto estaba igual e impotente al ver que no podian hacer nada

— **No lo tomes personal chico** —decia burlista el demonio de la velocidad— **pero debo mandar un mensaje**

Izuku no sabia que hacer, iba a morir sin luchar, los demas veian aterrados como el brazo de ser maligno vibraba aun mas, esta vez iba a matar

Cosa que no logro

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

 **¡POOOOOW!**

 **¡PAAAAAAW!**

 **¡BAAAAAAM!**

Porque para sorpresa de todos, un nuevo borron, esta vez color amarillo, aparecio y luego tres golpes mando a volar al demonio hasta caer nuevamente al suelo, esta vez lejos de Izuku, pero un asi sonrio, su mensaje si fue recibido al parecer, pues el ya estaba aqui

Y no era All Might precisamente

Todos veian asombrados al nuevo que habia llegado, un adolescente no mayor a Izuku y los demas miembros del curso 1-A de Yuei, era de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, no portaba un traje de heroe o villano, usaba ropa casual un buzo color vino ajustado que resaltaba un poco su buen fisico, vaqueros negros un reloj en su muñeca izquierda y un par de converse rojos con blanco

En su rostro se veia seriedad y podian dar con su nacionalidad, era americano

Los presentes veian con sorpresa al recien llegado por su repentina aparicion pero mas porque el cuerpo del chico desprendia los mismos relampagos que el demonio veloz, solo que de color amarillo

Todos se preguntaban ¿quien rayos era ese chico?

Excepto uno que lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos

—"Pero si el es..."—penso asombrado Erasedhead

—Barry-nii—dijo en un susurro Izuku, pero igual fue oido por todos—¿no que llegarias en un "flash"?—pregunto ahora en voz alta y burlista el peliverde aun adolorido arrinconado en un muro

El heroico velocista lo escucho y de un parpadeo fue con Izuku, con su sonrisa trolleadora de siempre

—Vaya pequeño hermano—decia relajado y con las manos en los bolsillos—al parecer te dieron ua golpiza haha

—Haha, que gracioso—respondio sarcastico—ya, ayudame a levantarme

Barry lo ayudo a levantarse no solo a el, sino tambien a Mineta y Ochako que veian asombrados al castaño, su "kosei" era igual al del villano que mando a volar, pero este seria una version heroica de el y no eran los unicos que no le quitaban la vista de encima

Todos los presentes tambien veian asombrados al castaño

—"Asi que ese es uno de los hermanos de Deku"—pensaba curioso Todoroki, analizando con la mirada al recien llegado—"una version heroica de ese bastardo villano"

—Erased—llamaba Midnight en voz baja a su compañero de profesion—¿que ese no es...?

—Bartholomew Allen—respondio serio Aizawa y en el mismo tono de voz

Barry ya habia ayudado a levantarse a todos, no por nada era conocido como The Flash del mundo de donde venia

—Gracias—pronuncio aun un poco asombrada Ochako en nombre de todos

—No hay de que—respondio con una sonrisa y en perfecto japones, Barry era un genio y no le tomo mucho tiempo el aprender el lenguaje, mas luego su mirada se puso seria y miro al frente—quedense aqui, voy a encargarme de ese tipo

Y antes de que la castaña o alguien mas pudiera detenerlo, de un flash ya estaba frente a todos ellos, el demonio de la velocidad ya estaba poniendose de pie, aun un poco aturdido por los golpes recibidos, pero aun asi, alegre de que Barry estuviera aqui

— **Hehehe, veo que mis mensajes si te llegaron** —decia burlista el villano caminando lentamente hacia Barry

—Has cometido demasiados crimenes como para ignorarlos—respondia seriamente el rubio tambien caminando hacia el villano—eres un cabronazo Zoom, ¿era necesario que cometieras tantos homicidios?

Si, el villano archienemigo de The Flash, el velocista maligno Zoom era el villano de turno

Ambos pararon su andar y quedaron cara a cara

— **Creo que no** —respondia con su humor tetrico de siempre— **pero era la unica manera de llamar tu atencion hahahahahaha**

—Eres un maldito enfermo—respondia Barry con odio impregnado en su voz

Cerca de ahi, los demas espectadores veian atentos la escena, esperando el momento adecuado para ver si debian intervenir, mas una conversacion llamo la atencion de todos

—Midoriya-chan—llamo la atencion de Izuku y los demas la chica rana—¿tu hermano puede ganarle a ese monstruo?—pregunto curiosa viendo a ambos

—No lo se—respondia el peliverde con dudas—el es fuerte y tambien tiene una velocidad sobrehumana, pero aun asi no tengo idea—las palabras de Izuku sonaban sinceras—ese tip Zoom nos dio una paliza de un segundo a cada uno y creo que se estaba conteniendo, Barry-nii jamas ha mostrado todas sus habilidades, asi que no tengo la mas minima idea

Todos tragaron grueso, ese par de tipos eran unos monstruos, solo esperaban que el velocista bueno ganara

—Hoy caeras Zoom—declaraba seriamente Barry

Zomm solo bufo molesto

— **Creo que te he damostrado una y otra vez, que jamas podras** **derrotarme Barry** —respondia a Barry y sin querer aclarando la duda a los demas sintiendo como una ligera esperanza se les escapaba— **ni yo a ti** —volvia a responder ahora confundiendo a todos— **tu y yo estamos destinados a luchar eternamente, hasta que un dia la balanza se incline a favor de alguno de los dos** —decia de forma confiada— **pero hasta ese dia, sera divertido seguir jugando contigo hahaha**

Barry sonreia confiado

 **-*[...]*-**

Una moto se estacionaba cerca del lugar y rapidamente la copiloto se bajaba, quitandose el casco, revelando a un chica pelirrosa de buen cuerpo y atributos, con unos llamativos ojos, que parecian como los punteros de un radar

Su nombre, Mei Hatsume

—Llegamos—decia mientras el piloto apagaba la moto y se bajaba—ya conoces el plan ¿no?—preguntaba curiosa entregandole el arco y el carcaj de flechas luego de que este se quitara el casco

—Obvio que si—decia el tipo ajustandose el carcaj a su espalda—yo lo planee

—Lo se, solo queria estar segura—respondia burlista y luego le robo un rapido beso en los labios—bueno, me voy a seguir mi parte del plan—luego de ponerse sus caracteristcos Goggles y cubrirse con una capucha, se fue del lugar en la moto

—Esa es mi chica—decia orgulloso de la pelirrosa—ojala hubiera traido un traje—se lamento por su descuido, mas luego se encongio de hombros despreocupado—bueno, no importa, aqui no soy un heroe a fin de cuentas

Y de ahi tambien se fue del lugar

Cerca de ahi, en el cielo, un bolido de fuego volaba, pero rapidamente empezo a descender y el arquero se dio cuenta, haciendolo sonreir, el equipo ya casi estaba completo

 **-*[...]*-**

—Lo se—respondia confiado y cruzado de brazos, confundiendo a todos los presentes—por eso no vine solo

Eso extraño a todos, menos a Izuku que sonreia aliviado, sus hermanos ya estaban aqui

— **¿Que?**

 **¡FOOOOSH!**

De forma repentina una llamarada cayo en medio de ambos velocistas rapidamente se separaron, Barry seguia con esa sonrisa, todos veian asombrados como del cielo descendia un bolido de fuego, pero fue mayor su asombro cuando vieron que se trataba de una persona, sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, ademas su cabello y sus manos estaban encendidos de fuego

Al descender, el fuego en su cuerpo se extingio y se pudo apreciar un poco al sujeto, aun tenia sus ojos en blanco y su piel en un ligero color naranja, talvez su calor corporal era muy alto por su poder de fuego

Pudieron analizarlo mas, era tambien un chico de la misma edad que Izuku, vestia un abrigo color negro de cuello un poco alto pero podia verse que tenia un camisa roja por dentro, jeans y botas militares del mismo color, lo mas llamativo era una especie de maquinaria en forma de araña adherida a su abrigo

—Oigan, ese chico es...—decia un poco asombrado el heroe de concreto

—Ronald Raymond—respondia Aizawa al recordar al otro candidato a heroe que rechazo la solicitud para estudiar en Yuei

El mencionado camino hasta quedar al lado de Barry

—¿Llegue tarde?—pregunto sin dejar de ver a Zoom

—En realidd, llegaste justo a tiempo Ronnie—respondia Barry tambien sin dejar de ver a Zoom

— **Hola chico llamarada** —saludaba burlon el villano velocista— **veo que llamaste a un amigo Barry**

 **¡FIIIIIZ!**

Todos vieron curiosos cuando una flecha con un cable se clavo a un lado del lugar y alguien se deslizaba por el, aterrizando justo a la izquierda de Barry, era un chico de cabelo rubio corto y ojos verde, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero verde olivo, jeans negros y botas converse tambien negros, un par de guantes grises y lo mas llamativo era ese arco profesional modificado junto a un carcaj de flechas

—Ya llegue muchachos—saludaba a su manera a los otros dos

—Genial—decia Ronnie con una sonrisa—ya estamos los tres

— **¡HAHAHAHA!, bienvenido señor Queen** —saludaba de forma educada Zoom— **es un gusto volver a verlo**

—No lo creo—decia Mt Lady—¿el tambien?, pero no posee un kosei, ¡va a sali lastimado!

—Oliver Queen—decia con una sonrisa ligera el pro-heroe Erasedhead—"perfecto, el podra demostrar que las creencias de que los Unkosei no pueden ser heroes, son erroneas"

—¡Chico!, ¡sal de aqui inmediatamente!, ¡este es un sitio peligroso!—exclamaba a todo pulmon cementos, preocupado por el bienestar del rubio, los demas heroes estaban igual, mas Oliver simplemente los ignoro—este muchacho solo hara que lo maten

—Cementos-sensei—llamaba la atencion Izuku con voz seria—por favor, callese y observe—pidio de forma brusca, soprendiendo a los heroes y compañeros de curso, el nunca actuaba asi, pero no le gustaba como subestimaban asi a su hermano sin poderes

El conocia muy bien sus habilidades y sabia que Oliver podria facilemente derrotar a algunos heroes

—¿Que dices?—pregunto ofendido el heroe al como se dirigio a el de esa manera—¡muchacho...!

—¡Cementos!—llamaba su atencion Erasedhead—callate...

—¡Pero..!

—Callate y observa

Cementos e callo aun un poco dudoso al igual que los demas heroes y algunos miembros de la clase 1-A, ver luchar a un "civil" contra un poderoso villano no era nada bonito, muchos vieron con ojos reprobatorios a ambos, pero estos los ignoraron

—Si resulta herido sera tu respondabilidad—decia seria Midnight

—Como digas—respondio el pro-heroe dandole lo mismo

En medio de la zona los 4 contendientes se miraban fijamente sin perderse de vista ni un segundo, eso seria fatal, Zoom los analizaba y ellos hacian lo mismo que con el, no debian subestimar a Zoom, el habia demostrado que era un villano de sumo cuidado

Zoom igual, sabia que los que estaban frente a el, eran de cuidado, incluso un vigilante sin poderes como Oliver Queen

— **Hahaha, esto es interesante** —decia Zoom con burla— **no me esperaba esto siendo sincero**

—¿Que piensas hacer Zoom?—preguntaba serio Barry—somos tres contra uno, no importa que tan veloz seas, incluso tu no podras contra los tres al mismo tiempo

— **¡Ah!, ¿no puedo?** —preguntaba con fingida inocencia— **creeme Barry, esto sera muy entretenido** —decia con voz determinada y confiada

Luego su cuerpo empezo a vibrar y despedir relampagos rojos de su cuerpo

La hora de hablar se acabo, todos se dieron cuenta, con un rugido de guerra Ronnie se volvio a encender en llamas, Barry se coloco en posicion de corredor, mientras la electricidad rodeaba su cuerpo y sus ojos, en tanto Oliver saco una flecha, la coloco en el arco y apunto con ella a Zoom

Zoom seguia en el mismo lugar

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Hasta que salio a toda carrera a atacar

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Por lo que Barry hizo lo mismo

Asi ambos chocaron y empezaron a pelear a una velocidad jodidamente alta, haciendo un circulo de color rojo con amarillo, se podida escuchar claramente la estatica y el choque de los golpes, todos veian asombrados esta escena

Mas Ronnie y Oliver estaban buscando una abertura para atacar, Ronny parecia leon enjaulado caminando de aqui para alla

—Muevete Barry—pedia Oliver tratando de apuntarle a Zoom, mas no podia por la inmensa velocidad a la que peleaban, necesitaba que se separaran—¡Barry muevete!—esta vez exclamo llamando la atencion de todos

La pelea de velocidad paro por un segundo, Zoom tenia sometido a Allen y tenia pensado estrellarlo contra lo primero que vea, esquivo unas cuantas flechas que Oliver le habia lanzado facilmente y estrello a Barry contra un letrero, rompiendolo en pedazos, luego lo lanzo por los aires y el castaño cayo pesadamente sobre unos escombros

Ronnie empezo a ascender al cielo impulsado por sus flamas

Sin darse la vuelta Zoom esquivo una cuantas flechas que Oliver le habia lanzado, justo cuando iba a atacarlo, un torrente de fuego lo golpeo de costado, haciendo que se estrelle contra un muro, derribandolo

—¡Vamos!—exclamo Ronnie furico aun volando

Pero sin previo aviso Zoom salio de los escombros y haciendo girar rapidamente sus brazos creo un ataque de tornadon golpeandolo directo en el pecho, fue tan fuerten el golpe que lo mando a volar dejando una estela de fuego

Barry salio en su ayuda, quedando solo Oliver

— **¡AAAAGH!** —se quejo Zoom cuando sintio como algo se enterraba en su pierna derecha, la cual saco sin pensarlo, tratandose de una flecha

Pero por alguna extraña razon, se sentia raro

—Nanoides—mientras caminaba acercandosele, Oliver le respondia a su duda como si le hubiera leido la mente—cortesia de Ray Palmer

 **-*[...]*-**

—De nada—el mencionado agradece con una sonrisa, ya que esta viendo el combate a travez de una computadora y camaras voladoras del tamaño de una mosca, el no ha entrado en combate porque el traje de Atomo esta siendo revisado y mejorado

Ademas como el multimillonario dueño de Palmer industries debe ver por otras prioridades

—Ten querido—una mujer, tierna, bella con un aire de mujer hogareña y de cabello verde entraba al estudio de su nuevo esposo, esta mujer era Inko Palmer (viuda del señor Midoriya)—debes tener hambre—le traia una bandeja con te y galletas

—Gracias cielo—agradecia con una sonrisa y con un ligero beso en sus labios cuando ella lo abrazo por el cuello para ver lo que el veia por la computadora

—¿Estaran bien?—preguntaba genuinamente preocupada por su Izuku y sus "hermanos", mucho mas cuando vio a Ronnie salir volando por un ataque de Zoom y Barry tras el para salvarlo, dejandolo con el unico sin poderes, Oliver

—Tranquila Inko—decia confiado comiendo una galleta—te aseguro que ellos estaran bien

—Eso espero—decia aun preocupada la peliverde

Asi ambos siguieron viendo la batalla

 **-*[...]*-**

—Producen pulsos de alta frecuencia que inhabilita tu velocidad—seguia explicando mientras se acercaba a Zoom, el cual estaba soprendido por esto—dile adios a tu velocidad de momento Zoom, por que no vas a poder correr por un rato

Eso Zoom lo mira y bota la flecha y empieza a atacar a Oliver

Intenta apuñalarlo con sus garras, pero Oliver la esquiva y le da un rodillazo al la pierna, haciendo que se desbalancee y grite de dolor, sin esperar usa la pierna doblada de Zoom y apoyandose en ella le da una patada en la cara, gira le da otra y con el ultimo giro le da una patada al pecho, mandandolo a arratrarse por la fuerza de los golpes

Oliver aterrizo y sin perder tiempo, siguio con su ataque

—No puedo creelo—decia Cementos anonadado por lo que veia—¡estan dominando a ese sujeto mejor de lo que lo hicimos nosotros!...en especial el Unkosei...—decia lo ultimo aun asombrado y un poco humillado viendo como ese chico sin particularidad le daba una golpiza a Zoom

El resto de heroes y los lumnos veian sorprendido el cambio de eventos, ahora era Zoom quien estaba acorralado

Y por un "simple" chico sin particularidad

—"Lo sabia"—pensaba Eraserhead viendo toda la batalla—"los unkosei pueden ser heroes tan buenos o incluso mejores heroes que algunos con particularidad"

Izuku no decia nada, pero sonreia con arrogancia contra quienes subestimaron a Oliver

 **-*[...]*-**

A lo lejos, una rafaga de fuego volaba sin control por el cielo, mientras un borron de energia electrica color amarilla lo perseguia desde la tierra, al estar volando sin control Ronnie se estrella contra un edificio y empieza a caer, pero antes de que se estrelle en el suelo, es salvado por Barry a maxima velocidad

Ambos se tumban en el suelo respirando agitados

—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Barry aun tirado en el suelo

—Si—responde de la misma manera Ronnie

—Genial, entonces usaremos el plan B—Barry propuso sentandose, recibiendo un pulgar arriba por parte de Ronnie—bien, te esperamos alla

 **¡FOOOOOOSH!**

Y de un parpadeo se va del lugar, dejando a Ronny descansando en el suelo

 **-*[...]*'**

Oliver y Zoom seguian luchando ferozmente, pero ahi se demostraba la superioridad en estilo de lucha de ambos, mientras Zoom peleaba de forma callejera e improvisada, Oliver mostraba una pulida disciplina marcial, por lo que cuando Zoom trato de golpearlo con un tubo Oliver solo agarro el tuvo y con una maniobra lo tiro a suelo con su propia arma improvisada, encima de unas bolsas de basura

Pero el tiempo de vida de los nanoides habia expirado y Zoom comenzo a vibrar, expulsandolos de su sistema, Oliver sabia que se quedo sin tiempo, por lo que rapidamente tomo una flecha de su carcaj, la coloco en su arco y le apunto al villano caido

Mas fue muy tarde

 **¡FOOOSH!**

Porque un destello rojo rodeo a Oliver y cuando pudo aclarar su mente, ya estaba tumbado en el piso vario metros de donde se encontraba antes, con Zoom encima de el y su letal brazo vibrador, para horror de todos los espectadores

— **Los libros de historia revelan que viviste hasta los 86 años sr. Queen** —Oliver solo apretaba los dientes y puños forcejeando, tratando de liberarse pero todo el tiempo veia de forma desafiante al velocista— **pero al parecer los libros de historia se equivocan** —decia mientras acercaba peligrosamente su brazo vibrador al pecho de oliver

Cosa que alarmo a todos los espectadores

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamaba Cementos—¡lo va a matar!, ¡debemos ayudarlo!—sin duda alguna iban a actuar

Mas no fue necesario

 **¡FOOOOOOOOSH!**

Porque Barry habia vuelto

 **¡BAAAAAAM!**

— **¡Gaaaaaah!**

Exclamo el villano cuando fue embestido por Barry, mandandolo a volar por varios metros hasta estrellarse contra otra gran pared, cayendo luego pesado al suelo, el castaño velocista lo veia en guardia y sin perderle la vista, eso era algo mortal si Zoom era el oponente, asi que sin mirar le dio la mano a Oliver para ayudarlo a levantarse, cosa que acepto agradecido el rubio

Zoom poco a poco se iba a levantando y pudo ver a ambos, sonrio poe dentro de su mascara, esto era tan divertido

— **¡Ese es el espiritu!** —declaro euforico el villano, Barry y Oliver solo lo veian seriamente— **no puedes detenerme Flash** —declaro ya levantado— **¡y nunca lo haras!**

 **¡FOOOOOSH!**

Dejando una larga estela de color rojo, para mas asombro de los demas, Zoom corrio por encima de un edificio hasta su azotea

—Oliver, plan B—dijo sin dejar de ver por donde se fue Zoom

—Bien—tras aceptarlo, Barry rapidamente fue a perseguir al velocista malvado, agarrando una flecha y luego conecto la base con un cable adhirido a un cinturon especial fabricado por la propia Mei—¡Oye Izuku!—llamo a su hermano mientras colocaba la flecha en el arcoy apuntaba a cierto lugar

Llamando al atencion de todos

—¿Que sucede?—pregunto el aludido

—¡Plan B!—exclamo estirandole el brazo luego de disparar la flecha

Ahi Izuku abrio los ojos en sorpresa pero luego esbozo una sonrisa confiada para impresion de todos los presentes Izuku empezo a correr en direccion de Oliver

—¡Izuku-kun!—exclamo preocupada Ochako y los demas testigos no creian lo que veian

—¡Chicos ayuden a los heroes a moverse!—exclamaba mientras corria y volteaba a verlos—¡si es posible, salven a los civiles!—tomo la mano de Oliver y luego miro atras sonriendole a sus preocupados compañeroa de clase—estare bien, pronto terminara esto

—¡No me digas que hacer Deku-bastardo!—exclamo furioso el pelicrema

 **¡FIIIIIIIZ!**

—¡Izuku-kun!—exclamo aun mas preocupada la castaña

Pues el cable los jalo de forma fuerte y rapida, asombrando a todos como ambos podian mantener el control de movimiento, soltaron la flecha y lanzo otra tambien con un cable adherido, para columpiarse e impulsarce hacia arriba, perdiendose ante la vista se todos

—Eso ya fue muy irreal—decia sorprendido Ectoplasm viendo por donde se habian ido ambos—gran estilo de pelea, reflejos desarrollados mas alla de lo normal, los otros sentidos tambien bastante mejorados, ¿estan seguros que ese chico Oliver no posee un Kosei?—preguntaba incredulo de que ese chico fuera un Unkosei

* * *

 **N/A: Unkosei=persona sin particularidad, Kosei, Quirk o como ustedes lo conozcan**

* * *

—Estamos al 100% seguros—respondia Midnight en igual estado—ese chico era solo un civil

—¿A eso le llamas un civil?—pregunto incredula MT Lady—¡pudo darle mas batalla a ese monstruoso ser!, ¡mas que todos nosotros!, ¡¿como podria ser ese chico un simple civil?!—pregunto iracunda

—¡No lo se!—respondio en igual estado animico la pelinegra encarando a la otra heroina

—Suficiente, no tenemos tiempo para este tipo de tonterias—Erasehead aparecia serio y de brazos cruzados en medio de ambas para que no vayan a agredirse fisicamente—aun tenemos civiles que rescatar, ¿lo olvidan?

Ambas heroinas chasquearon sus lenguas molestas, pero asintieron ante las palabras de su compañero, ya que tenia toda la maldita razon, aunque aun estaban asombrados e incredulos de que un chico sin particularidad pudiera darle mas batalla a Zoom que todos ellos, eso les partia la mente y el orgullo mientras corrian junto a los estudiantes, los cuales estaban un poco asombrados por los actos de Izuku

Bueno, casi todos

—"Maldito Deku bastardo"—pensaba con ira Bakugo—"tendras muchas explicasiones que dar cuando regreses"

Lo bueno de tener amigos velocistas, es que aprendes a como detenerlos, o al menos eso era lo que creia Oliver

Aunque tambien les tenia intrigados las palabras de Zoom, "¿los libros de historia?", ¿a que se referia con eso Zoom?, ademas de que le predijo el futuro del vigilante arquero, que segun viviria hasta los 86 años

¿Que significaba todo eso?

Iban a seguir con su mision de rescate, cuando alguien los detuvo

—Momento

Todos quedaron quietos y alertas cuando en la altura de una casa, un encapuchado aparecio, la capa y capucha eran de color verde con negro, una mascara que le cubria su boca y nariz, ademas de unos Goggles que no permitian ver sus ojos y un alterador de voz

Eso no seria nada favorable para alguien como ella, porque la reconocerian de inmediato

—¡¿Quien mierda eres tu?!—como siempre Bakugo pregunto con su clasica "educacion"—¡¿acaso eres secuaz o aliada de ese tal Zoom?!—con una sonrisa demente empezo a generar pequeñas explosiones en sus manos, esperando ansioso una batalla

Habia sido humillado demasiado el dia de hoy, por lo que estaba muy frustrado y el puto tipo de la mascara (palabras de Bakugo) era perfecto para ayudarle a bajar su estres

Pero el enmascarado solo sonrio bajo su mascara

—Vaya chico mas mal educado tenemos aqui—respondio burlon el sujeto, aumnetando la ira del rubio ceniza—pero, como sea—se encogio de hombros—a los civiles ya los saque de aqui, estan seguros con los policias que acaban de llegar

Los heroes y estudiantes estaban incredulos por las palabras del sujeto enmascarado, asi que para diversion de el, Mt Lady uso su Kosei de crecimiento hasta mas alla de los edificios y pudo ver que lo dicho por el enmascarado era cierto

A lo lejos las victimas era protegidas y transportadas por los policias a las patrullas, ella suspiro de alivio y volvio a su tamaño normal, sin palabras, pero con una mirada seria asintio, respaldando las palabras del tipo, aliviados por eso, volvieron a centrase en el tipo

Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa

—¡¿Donde se metio?!—pregunto alarmada Midnight

El habia desparecido

—No lo se—con su tipica personalidad respondio la pregunta de la pelinegra—mas algo le llamo poderosamente la atencion—¿uh?, ¿que es eso?

Camino hasta donde el sujeto misterioso estaba parado hace un momento, ya que en ese lugar habia algo, se agacho y lo tomo, todo ante la mirada curiosa de todos

—Esto es...—se sorprendio por reconocer el artefacto

—¿Que es eso Erased?—pregunto Endeavor al acercarse y el susodicho le entrego el artefacto—¿una pantalla?—pregunto curioso—¿para que nos dejaria todo esto?—pero en eso, la pantalla para curiosidad de todos, empezo a parpadearle un boton rojo

Todos veian dudosos acerca que tocarlo, el heroe vio a los demas que con duda asintieron dandole confianza para tocar ese boton, chasqueando su lengua de enojo simplemente lo apreto y la pantalla se encendio, mas aparecieron unas palabras

 _-Si quieren ver lo que ocurre con ellos, solo sigan viendo la pantalla_

Eso dejo confundido a todos

Mas se les fue rapido y fue cambiado por asombro al ver a ciertas personas o siluetas que aparecian ahi

Dos destellos, uno rojo y otro amarillo corrian a una velocidad infernal por toda la ciudad, casi eran irreconocibles, estas chocaban una contra la otra, se niraba que estaban peleando, pero era algo imposible de creer, su velocidad era una locura, pelear por toda una ciudad en menos de un parpadero, era algo increible

Obviamente eran ambos velocistas luchando

En el cielo, podian ver una estela de fuego muy larga que desaparecia pasando un tiempo miestraa su nucleo se alejaba, obviamente era el chico de fuego

La siguiente mostraba a dos sujetos corriendo en los techos de varios edificios con un pulido parkour, mas cuando el siguiente objetivo a escala, para terror de todos ellos saltaban sin miedo alguno, pero el arquero lanzaba otra flecha con cable y ambos se columpiaban hasta el otro edificio a seguir con su loco recorrido, estos eran Izuku y Oliver

—Esto es una locura total—decia cementos increudulo

Los demas asentian ante sus palabras en el mismo estado, pero seguian viendo la pantalla y los eventos

Sin saber como en las alturas, la mism enmascarada los veia de forma arrogante, sentada en su moto

—"Para que aprendan a no subestimar a Oliver"—pensaba orgullosa de su pequeña travesura, porque la verdad no le gustaba al igual que a Izuku, que subestimaran al arquero

— _¿En seri Mei?_ —preguntaba una persona por medio de su intercomunicador de oido, no sonaba molesta dicha persona, mas bien divertida y burlista— _¿les vas a dejar ver el combate?_

—Es la unica forma en que al menos la mayoria de esos idiotas dejen de pensar en esas ideas tan ridiculas—respondia seria la pelirrosa—el que solo los que poseen un Kosei puedan ser heroes es algo

— _Aun guardas resentimiento por aquellos de la UA que ignoraron a Oliver, ¿no?_ —preguntaba el burlista Ray

—Si no fuera por esas idioteces Oliver estaria pasando junto a mi en a academia—suspiraba decepcionad

Ray rio ante la respuesta de la chica

— _Tipico de ti_ —respondio sereno— _pero no te preocupes, desde el dia de hoy, todos van a reconocer el potencia de los Unkosei_

—Eso espero

Despues corto la comunicasion y se retiro de ahi enseguida

 **-*[...]*-**

El combate entre velocistas aun no cesaba, hasta que llegaron a la cima de un edificio y empezaron a luchar encima de el, como siempre el circulo rojo con amarillo se formaba, en camara lenta se podia ver lo que hacian

Barry bloqueaba una patada giratoria de Zoom agachandose, trata de darle un oppercut pero Zoom tambien lo evade, trata de darle un gancho a las costillas pero Barry se adelanta un poco por lo que no le dio, asi que el rubio trato de darle un codazo al rostro pero Zoom lo desvia con una mano, aprovecha eso y lo jala para darle un certero cabezaso que desorienta un poco a Barry, pero se recupera rapido y sigue corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Zoom que habia aprovechado su disturbio momentaneo para adelantarsele

Peleaba incluso desafiando la gravedad pues luchaban corriendo por las paredes e incluso rodeando el edificio sin riesgo de caer, hasta volver a la cima y seguir peleando, Barry logra darle un rodillaso al estomago que casi hace a Zoom vomitar, enfurecido comienza la persecusion del rubio que ahora se habia adelantado

Barry se agacho cuando Zoom al casi alcanzarlo le lanzo un golpe dirigido al craneo, asi que aprovecho y lo agarro del pecho de su traje y lo azoto contra una de las paredes y empezo a abrumarlo con una serie de golpes en todo su cuerpo, Barry gracias a sus entrenamientos habia ganado mucha fuerza

Hasta que Zoom se harto y atrapo un puño dirigido a su rostro, atrajo a Barry y con otro cabezaso lo aturdio, lo agarro del cuello y con su velocidad lo llevo a la parte superior del edificio y comenzo tambien a golpearlo, pero Barry lo alejo de una patada al estomago, cosa que a pesar de estar casi sin aire por la patada, aprovecho para volver a correr, por lo que Barry se lanzo en persecusion, alcanzandolo despues de un rato de persecusion

Ambos intercambiaban golpes mientras corrian, pero Barry logro darle un golpe, lo que ocasiono que su ira se elevara, haciendo sonreir a Barry, eso es lo que queria, al ver que su pez mordio el anzuelo, empezo a correr fingiendo huir, sonrio mas al ver como Zoomen su arrebato de ira lo perseguia sin descanso alguno

Zoom en serio habia caido en la trampa

Barry corrio hasta la cima de una de las gruesas paredes y ahi se quedo, segundos despue Zoom aparecio frente a el, intimidante y rebosante de instinto asesino, cosa que no intimido para nada al castaño que igual sonreia

—¡AHORA!—exclamo Barry

Los espectadores estaban confundidos y Zoom igual, pero eso cambio cuando Zool fue golpeado por algo de suma fuerza en la mejilla izquierda, esa no se la vio venir, para sorpresa de todos, era Izuku que de una patada le desvio el rostro a Zoom, haciendolo caer de la azotea del edificio

 **¡FOOOOOOOSH!**

Y por si fuera poco, Ronnie volaba rodeado de fuego y con este se lanzo contra Zoom mientras caida, tacleandolo en el aire por lo que gano mas velocidad y el impacto al suelo fue tan brutal que creo una explosion, pero del incandecente humo salia volando Ronnie y se pocisionaba junto a sus hermanos

El humo se discipo y pudieron ver a un Zoom muy mal herido y sangrante, lo mas seguro era que tuviera cada hueso y musculo del cuerpo destrozados, pero no se confiaban, Zoom era alguien muy astuto y no sabian con que podria salirles despues

Se acercaron al crater y era verdad, pues el velocista maligno aun estaba conciente a pesar del brutal golpe, tratando de levantarse y dirigiendole a todos uno de los instintos asesinos mas brutales que se hallan conocido, mas no intimido a nadie, talvez un poco a Izuku pero aun asi lo soportaba y disimulaba

— **Bastardos...** —gruñia con ira y dolor el villano— **¡aun no han acabado conmigo!** —rugio con ira y su cuerpo empezo a emanar poderosas descargas electricas rojas, lo que alerto a todos— **¡los voy a mat..!**

 **¡FIIIZ!**

Zoom se quedo estatico de un momento a otro, hasta sus relampagos cesaron, eso era raro para los espectadores, pero no para los hermanos, pues sabian que habia ocurrido, de un momento a otro, ya no pudiendo luchar mas, cayo en la inconciencia, cuando todos voltearon la mirada pudieron ver al responsable de la caida de Zoom, encima de un auto

Era Oliver quien le habia lanzado una flecha con nanoides aturdidores, la cual se clavo en la espalda de Zoom

—Ya cierra la boca—pidio sereno y guardando el arco en su espalda

De un ligero salto acrobatico bajo del auto donde estaba parado, acercandose alegre donde sus demas hermanos tambien se acercaban y chocaban sus puños en señal de victoria, luego vieron a Zoom inconciente y Flash se le acerco

—No eres tan amenazante ahora ¿eh?, ¿Zoom?—pregunto serio el velocista heroico—decias que eras alguien imposible de atrapar, pero ¿sabes que?

—¡Te atrapamos!—exclamaron todos 4 al inconciente

Y volvieron a festejar

 **-*[...]*-**

Los espectadores heroricos estaban que no se la creian, ese cuarteto de chicos habia vencido a ese demente homicida veloz, cosa que ellos no habian logrado hace poco, estos chicos eran muy especiales desde el punto de vista de todos los heroes

Incluso Endeavor, pero hervia de ira por eso, se supone que su hijo Shouto debia ser el mas fuerte de los aspirantes a heroes por ser un poseedor de dos Koseis, era su deber y destino superar a All Might y volverse el heroe nro 1, ¡para eso lo habia creado!, pero ahora aparecen estos chicos y superan las espectativas de su hijo y con creces, vencer aunque sea en grupo a un villano de nivel supremo, eso ya era otro nivel

A opinion de todos, ellos ya eran heroes profesinales

Cuanta razon tenian

—Lo...Lo derrotaron...—decia impactada y asombrada MT Lady

Nadie podia decir nada mas, en serio era algo demasiado increible, los estudiantes de la clase 1-A estaban asombrados, unos chicos de su edad o un año mayor habian derrotado a un villano de alto nivel, parecian heroes veteranos ante sus ojos

Otra vez, cuanta razon tenian

Ellos en su mundo anterior eran reconocidos como parte de los heroes mas fuertes y emblematicos de todos, incluido Oliver que habia derrotado a super villanos como Ra's Al Ghul, Killer crock y muchos otros mas

Pero ellos no tenian porque saberlo, ¿no?

A pesar de que admiraban a esos chicos, habian excepciones en las filas, como Shouto Todoroki, que se sentia un poco humillado al ver como un Unkosei como Oliver le daba mas batalla y casi derrotaba a Zoom, mientras que el, siendo uno de los heroes en entrenamiento mas poderosos que hay, fue brutalmente apaleado, eso lo hacia sentir humillado

Otro era Katsuki Bakugo

—"¡Esos...esos...infelices!"

Su ira era inmensa, ademas de ver al verdadero Deku, no podia creer como esos tipos salidos de la nada, de su edad y que nisiquiera iban a la academia de Heroes, venian y vencian a ese supervillano que barrio el piso con todos ellos, eso lo abrumaba al verse y sentirse superado, se suponia que el iba a ser el heroe mas fuerte de todos a futuro, pero ellos tres y un poco Deku, ya tenian el nivel suficiente para ser heroes profesionales

Queria enfrentar a esos tres para derrotarlos y asi demostrar que el sera el heroe nro 1 entre todos

—D-Debemos hablar con Nezu—proponia Midnight—tenemos que convencer a estos chicos a como de lugar que entren a Yuei

—Si, esos chicos Barry y Ronnie podrian llegar a ser...

—No solo a ellos dos cementos—decia seriamente MT Lady—Oliver Queen tambien—dijo soprendiendo a casi todos los estudiantes, ¿un Unkosei en la escuela de heroes?, eso seria algo novedoso

—P-Pero, es un civil...—trato de coontratacar Cementos

—Si, uno que fue capaz de de combatir a un villano que casi nos elimina—respondio Erasehead, dejandolo callado—ya aceptalo ¿quieres?, esos chicos, todos ellos—señalando a los chicos a travez de la pantalla—tienen un inmenso potencial, incluso Oliver, podrian ser grandes heroes

—Oh los mas grandes villanos...incluido ese chico, Oliver

Las palabras de Endeavor hicieron que todos abran los ojos en la realizacion de lo dicho, ¿podrian volverse una gran amenaza a futuro?, eso era algo muy probable si no contaban con alguien que los guie por las sendas del buen camino

Con ese pensamiento, todos asintieron y tomaron una decision

—Si, tambien eso—afirmaba Ectoplasm—por eso, para evitarlo debemos convencerlos para que acepten ingresar a Yuei

—Asi podremos encaminarlos por el buen sendero—aportaba Midnight

—A los tres—aclaraba MT Lady

Ya nadie tuvo alguna objecion ante tales argumentos, se escuchaban serios y solidos, el temor de que se volvieran villanos era grande, pero increiblemente al que mas temian, era al chico Oliver, ¿porque?, porque no tenia Kosei

Ese era su temor mas grande, un villano summente habil y sin necesidad de un Kosei, seria un rival demasiado para alguien como Erasedhead, pues su Kosei se especialisa en bloquear y anular de forma temporal a otros Koseis

De ser asi, ¿como combatir y derrotar a alguien como Oliver?

Sin Kosei, es capaz de derrotar supervillanos

—Si, seria lo mejor—decia Endeavor viendo nuevamente la pantalla—"lo mejor para Shouto, un buen reto hara que explote todo su potencialy asi crecera para ser el nuevo heroe nro 1, aquel que realize mi sueño, ¡el de superar a All Might!"—planeaba maquiavelicamente

Mientras que el nombrado solo veia atentamente la pantalla, pero a alguien en especifico, ademas de que Bakugo tambien lo veia

—"Ronnie Raymond, ¿eh?—preguntaba metalmente viendo al chico de fuego—"podria llegar a ser un gran rival"

—"Ese bastardo de las llamas"—pensaba seriamente Bakugo viendo a Ronnie—"¡seras el primero en caer por mis manos"!

Mientras los demas elegian en sus mentes a sus futuros rivales, estos festejaban alegremente en la pantalla

Sin saber los grandes cambios que vendrian hacia ellos

* * *

 **Bien eso es todo por ahora, espero les guste**

 **Nos vemoa luego**


End file.
